Horror in the Hidden Lab
by redroselover14
Summary: ItalyXOCXRomano & OCXEngland HetaHazard based! Texas and Czech enter the abandoned Meeting Hall for a final meeting before it's demolished! But when the floor collapses during an earthquake what horrors with they encounter with the rest of the Countries with them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my new story! This is based off of HetaHazard~ This is an RP that I've been doing with my buddy Luka! So for those who have been waiting patiently for the next part of Terror Manor now you know what I've been doing for the past 6 months! No Terror Manor is not discontinued it's just been put on hold and I will make time to get back to it in the new year! I hope that everyone enjoys this series as much as Luka and I enjoy making it!**

**Texas/Alexa is my character while Czech/Noemi is Luka's!**

The abandoned meeting hall creaked as a wind blew. This particular meeting hall hasn't been used in a few decades due to a newer building opening. Now the building was been put up for demolition. Hoping to get one more meeting through the building before its demolition the countries, plus two members of the 'Used to Be a Nation' trio, gathered in the condemned building for one last round.

Texas and Prussia sat off to the side in a corner while the other countries fought bickered "discussed" global warming. Yeah, like hell they were talking about the world's issues. In reality they never get anything done because they always blow up into an argument over something petty like America's hero complex or England's crappy scones of death. Currently Czech and America were seated at the two ends of the table. On one side was Russia, China, Japan, and Germany while across from them sat England, France, Canada, and Italy.

The room itself was dark; the old windows were boarded up when the building closed. There were a few holes in the floor making most countries nervous and reluctant to enter while some ignored the possibility of falling through the bottom floor, since the meeting room was on the second story. A strong scent of dust, rotted wood, and road kill wafted through the entire building, needless to say that it was overall very gross and had a good reason to be condemned.

Nothing good would come from the countries being there…

They should have never come…

They should have left it alone…

They should have left THEM alone…

Crap. That was what this whole meeting was: crap. Nothing relevant was even being discussed here, and she didn`t even understand why she had agreed to come in the first place… but, then again, she really had no chance to say, "No," with America hounding her until she agreed before pushing him hurriedly out of her home.

Czech`s fingers drummed loudly on the wooden table (that looked like it would fall apart any moment now) her eyes closed in frustration as she attempted to block out the obscene sound effects America had to make while he wolfed down the fast food he insisted on carrying along with him while trying to argue with England on the other side. It was a typical meeting, nothing but meaningless bickering leaving the calmer and normal nations with a headache.

"Hey, Czech, why are you so quiet?"

Her eyebrow twitched when she felt something soft and warm land on her cheek, and she very calmly wiped it off, inspecting it closely to see it was some kind of mushed up yellow food in a tiny heap on her finger.

Immediately obscene laughter filled her ears, and America`s gloved hand slapped her playfully on the back.

"Whoops! Sorry, Czech, didn`t mean to spit on you there!" he exclaimed, grinning, and exposing his teeth that were relatively freed of food except for a piece of salad in between his teeth.

Czech shot him a dirty look, opening her mouth to say something, but was cut off with England who immediately began to criticize him.

"Close your mouth when you eat, Pig!" he yelled, pointing a finger at him. "That`s absolutely horrid – no one wishes to-"

"Ah, cram it, Tea Brain!" America interrupted.

"Don't tell me to-"

And, on and on they went, arguing over nothing – again.

Czech sighed, getting to her feet, and muttering something under her breath. And it was then, that the thought – no, the warning - crossed her mind. It was only or a second, a flash of a four worded sentence that kept repeating itself in her mind.

Get out of here!

Her mouth was suddenly dry, and everything was silent except for the beating of her heart: thud, thud, thud.

Something`s not right-

She didn`t feel the sudden jolt in the room at first, not until it began again, this time stronger with more force than the last, shaking the whole room violently.

"EARTHQUAKE!" she heard someone scream (she wasn`t sure who) and some screamed while others sat blankly in their places.

There was a crash, and she was thrown on the floor roughly, the air knocked out of her lungs. She coughed her whole body trembling and unable to move. She saw America scramble under the desk, and yell something aloud, but she couldn`t comprehend what. She only heard, "Everyone" and "Under."

She managed to turn over onto her stomach. A crack was forming on the floor, travelling quickly, until it was a little ways past her and then –

CRRRRRAAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKK!

The sound exploded in her ears, and all she saw before she black out was the floor crumble beneath her, and she felt her stomach rise, and the fear swam in her mind.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Texas' POV-  
I watched helplessly as Czech fell through the floor, I was huddled under the table with the countries that could make it. Prussia was flailing on the floor while Russia still sat at his seat as if nothing was going on. Note to self: Russia is strange… When I heard a whimpering across the room my eyes darted to a scared looking Italy huddled close to Germany.

"I-Italy!" I attempted to crawl to him but the shaking caused me to lose my balance and I hit my head on the floor.

"Texas! Germany let me go I have to-!" I heard the Italian get cut off as there were more screams and the shaking got more violent.

I felt the floor open up beneath me and I attempted to reach out to grab what was left of the flooring. I dangled there as a pain shot up my arm, a nail from the floorboards had sliced a clean cut into my right forearm and I could smell the blood pouring from the wound. A hand grasped mine and I looked up to see a worried Italian, his golden brown eyes filled with fear as he held my hand in an attempt to keep me with him. I gave him a soft but reassuring smile and used whatever strength I had left to pull up and give him a small kiss before slipping my hand out of his and fell into the darkness below.

"TEXAS!" I heard my name being called faintly as I fell, strange…I was falling much more than I should have. We were only on the second floor after all…

Everything had become dark around me as I fell, soon the falling became more like floating and I was cold…so cold…and I couldn't breathe. My eyes shot open and I shot myself forward, I had landed in some sort of shallow water tank.

"W-Where…am I…?" I coughed up some water that collected in my lungs when I fell in as I stood.  
I was in a small room and was alone by what I could tell. There were bones laid across the floor along with some skulls, nonhuman I hope. Searching the room I found my pistols, they must've fired when they hit the ground because all of the ammo that was in them was gone. I placed the empty guns back in their holsters at my hips and went to the door, hearing a low growling sound I placed my ear against the cool metal. Something was outside the door, a dog? Turning the handle of the door I cracked it open, enough that I could see out of but if there was something out there then it wouldn't notice.

Looking out I inwardly gasped, the Dobermans just beyond the door were thin. Their skin was falling off in patches, muscle dangling on bone while some even had bones jutting from their flesh. Blood covered their paws and dripped from their mouths, they must have found something fresh to devour recently. One turned to face the door and I almost screamed; one eye was blood red the other wasn't there at all. It looked like it had been torn right out of its socket with some of the connective tissue still hanging from the empty dark hole.

I shut the door quickly and backed away as far as possible as I could from it, I curled up against the wall with my knees to my chest and lay my head down against them as I wrapped my arms around my legs. Never had I felt so helpless, so terrified, so doomed…

"Italy…someone…anyone…help me…" I begged softly as to not alert the monstrous dogs outside and let tears slip from my eyes as I waited.  
-End Texas POV-

The building stopped shaking as the rest of the countries fell down deeper into the basement floors of the Meeting Hall. Czech and the rest of the countries had fallen in the same room, mostly in different places of the room while Germany landed in a shallow fountain face up. No one appeared to have any injuries but all were unconscious. No doubt most were going to blame America for this once they awoken…

Czech sat up. Her body throbbed with pain from the fall and her mind was in a whirl.

Where am I? What just happened? How did it happen?

She slowly got to her feet, her legs wobbling, and the moment reminded her of the time she had gone on a roller coaster in an amusement park with America once only to come off sick and with legs as sturdy as jelly.

Wherever she was, it was dark, her hand barely visible in front of her. She stood in one place, her eyes wide and her body stiff, her mind racing as to what to do next.

Everything was silent and still for a moment, until she heard the slithering. It sounded as though something was being pushed forward roughly, occasionally grunting, and the blood in her body froze.

She was too frightened to move, her mind suddenly going back to all of the tales of monsters in the dark she grew up hearing – of the ogre that waits in dark places, waiting for its prey so it can viciously devour it, or of the vampire who hides in dark places before rising to attack its next victim.

A knot formed in her throat, and the beating of her heart in her chest seemed to beat in her neck as well.

She stood, her body beginning to tremble, the hairs on her neck standing, and-

A hand wrapped around her ankle, and she shrieked, writhing within the strong grip of the monster only to fall down, her cries echoing in the dark. She felt the thing push itself over her, its warm body seeming to try to stifle the life out of her.

She tried to scream again, but it was cut off immediately when she felt a finger press itself to her lips, cutting her off completely, leaving her breathing hard, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Shhhh, it`s only me!" the voice whispered, but she couldn`t quite recognize it. She opened her mouth to ask, but no sound would come out. More scuttling around them sounded, and she huddled her body as much as she could, still slightly frightened of the person on top of her. She listened as the other Things moved around, and then, suddenly, a light flicked on.

England bore down on her, his green eyes glued to her, and she felt a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"England, what are you doing?!" France`s voice bellowed from across the room. They were in some kind warehouse, with strange objects surrounding them, a counter, a sink, a FOUNTAIN (one of which Germany was climbing out of, his pants wet in the back causing America to giggle madly at the sight), and other things that one would never think you would find in an old Meeting House.

England very calmly climbed off of Czech (despite the light pink tone over his cheek which was more out of embarrassment) getting to his feet.

"Shut it, Frenchy." He murmured.

"What did you say? You better shut-"

The argument that was about to ensue upon them was quickly cut short by the despairing cries of Italy in the corner.

Tears ran down his pale cheeks, as he sobbed. Russia loomed over his shoulder, his violet eyes strangely calm.

"What is the matter, Italy?" he asked. "You hurt yourself, da?"

For once, Italy paid no attention to the psychotic horror over his shoulder.

"I- It`s Texas." He managed, in between tears. "S- she`s gone. She just fell out of my hands and–"

He slapped his hands on his face as he howled her name:

"Texas! Texas! Where are you? Texas!"

The room grew silent.

"Texas," America said, more to himself. "She`s gone?"

It came out more of as a question and he suddenly felt the despair set in. This wasn`t a joke – it wasn`t a stupid pun anymore. It was real. He didn`t see Texas when the earthquake hit, and now, she was separated from the rest of the group, she might even be-

"America," England`s voice broke the silence, and Czech jumped. The British nation`s green eyes were sentimental, portraying the words he wanted to say through them.

"We… we need find out where we are." Germany said, uneasily. "Find a way out."

"If that`s even possible." Prussia said quietly under his breath.

If it wasn`t for America, none of this would have ever happened. If it wasn`t for his stupid and childish behavior, they wouldn`t be trapped in an unknown room in which there was no way out but to venture forth into a deep dark tunnel that smelled.

If it wasn`t for America, Texas wouldn`t be lost – dead.

These types of thoughts swirled through the minds of the nations, each secretly hating the American, while he sunk into his own solemn thoughts, the guilt swallowing him….


	3. Chapter 3

_"America are you sure about this place? It looks like it's ready to fall apart…"_

_"Aww come on Texas! It will be fun and it'll be simple to break into!"_

_"I just don't know... What if something happens and we get hurt?"_

_"Hey! Don't forget that I'm the hero! Nothin' is gonna happen with me around!"_

_"America this place is falling apart! We cannot have a meeting here!"_

_"Come on Texas have some fun for once! You spend all your time on that ranch of yours and all you do is work! Take some risk for once!"_

_"Risk? Have you not heard of the rodeo?! That whole thing is about riding bulls! If you fall off and don't get up in time those things can crush your skull without even thinking about it! Don't say that I don't take risk!"_

_"Alright, alright! Hey…do you always carry your guns with you?"_

_"Huh? Yeah I do, never know when you're fighting for your life after all. Even after all the bullets are gone I know how to make M80s and other explosives."_

_"Where'd you learn to make explosives?!"_

_"Hong Kong…"_

_"Of course…"_

"I should have listened to her…" America was sulking a bit in a corner, the guilt of losing his state becoming a burden.

"Why is everyone freaking out, aru? We just fell to a basement floor, it's not like we were teleported into the middle of a war. We just need to find a flight of stairs and get out. If Texas is alive she can take care of-"

"We can't just leave her here! What if she's hurt?! We have to help her!" Italy's outburst caused everyone to turn to him; Japan went to comfort his hurting friend whom stood strong against leaving without the Texan behind. "She always helps others before she helps herself! We can't just forget about her when she might need our help!"

"Texas is a State, in reality she doesn't matter anymore da." Russia certainly didn't waste his opinion…

"She matters to me!"

"This is no time to be fighting!" France was right for a change; they must really be screwed… "America, lead us out of here."

"There's a little problem with that… I don't exactly know where we are."

"What do you mean you don't know where we are you git?! This was your Meeting House! You can't say that you don't know this place!"

"But I don't! I didn't even know these basement floors existed until now! If I had known I wouldn't have even come here! Yes I messed up but I don't know what's going on now!" America exclaimed, tired of feeling sorry for himself and trying to fix it. "There has to be some kind of control room or something so we can find some kind of map and get out of here. Once we find a way out we'll start searching for Texas." America picked up his chainsaw that had fallen across the room, after a short inspection he assumed it would work fine. "We aren't going to leave without her; if she's hurt we'll treat her wounds. If she's dead then we'll carry her out and lay her to rest on her ranch, it's what she would have wanted… Germany, Italy, Japan, and Czech; search the area around this room for any threats; if you find Texas bring her back here. France, Canada, China, and Prussia; you stay here and see what you can make of the books on the book shelves in the corner of the rooms. Maybe they'll tell us something we need to know. England, Russia, and I will see if we can find a control room and maybe a map out of here. Pick up anything you can find to use as a weapon; you never know when you'll have to defend yourself."

The groups went off to do their duties, unsure of what they'll find once they leave the safety of the room they were in. Far across the underground facility, Texas was still huddled in the room she fell in. She no longer felt scared, well not as scared as before, but her body almost refused to uncurl itself.

"Draw a circle that's the Earth… Draw a circle that's the Earth… Draw a circle that's the Earth…" She sang softly to herself before forcing herself to stand. "I can't stay here…" Gathering up what little she had, she took a sturdy bone and started using the wall to shave down an end till it made a sharp point. "It's not the best weapon but it'll have to do for now until I can find some bullets."

Texas pressed her ear up against the door, listening for the growling of the dogs just beyond the door. The ex-nation gathered her courage and threw open the door. The demon Dobermans growled loudly and lunged at her, Texas froze out of surprise. The hound dug its jagged teeth into the flesh of her arm, just below the gash she had received during the earthquake. Texas let out a cry of pain before impaling the dog in the forehead with the makeshift bone spear. The Doberman let out a whine and let go of her arm before falling onto the floor supposedly dead. Texas smirked some from her new found power, she fought through the pack of zombie dogs. "Get out of my way you damn bastards! No tengo tiempo para poner al día con tu mierda!" It's been a while since Texas angrily spurted out nonsense in Spanish. She had picked it up from Romano when they were children and it was a bad habit. She was known to shout out profanities in both Spanish and English when she was frustrated, when she was angry it was usually more English but sometimes the Spanish comes out. {I have no time to put up with your shit!}

Texas continued to fight, her shorts providing little protection as she received gashes from the claws on her legs. Once the dogs all fell and didn't get back up the Texan shoved the spear into an empty socket of one of the dogs before limping away down a hallway, a thin hand lifted and kept herself steady against the wall. All strength left Texas and she fell, blood trailed behind her hand on the wall leaving a long smear of red on the wall until she lay still on the floor. Her vision became blurry and she started to slip into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
"I-Ita…ly…" The name slipped past her lips softly as she slipped into the darkness again.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?"

They all stopped listening intently, the silence between them filling in.

"…What was what?" Czech managed. Her mouth was dry.

"I heard something; someone`s here, I know it." Italy whispered, his large brown eyes darted to the sides as if expecting to see someone creeping out of a dark corner or something.

"Italy, quit messing around. No one is here we are alone." Germany insisted, impatiently. "Stop acting like a paranoid-"

"Wait, I hear it too." Japan interrupted.

Everyone remained silent again in the dark hallway listening. At first, there was nothing, and then they heard it: it was a slopping noise, like someone was chewing with their mouth open. It was faint, but still audible in the silence, seeming to increase in volume the more they became aware of it.

It seemed to becoming from somewhere down the hallway.

Japan reached for a nearby steel pipe, holding it tightly in his hands.

"Japan, what are you-"

He placed a finger over his lips, before turning and slowly walking down, his feet making no sound as they moved forward. Germany followed, leaving Czech and Italy behind.

Czech turned to Italy, swallowing hard. He was trembling, and she felt it hard to control her own shaking.

She held out her hand, and he took it, and together they followed Germany and Japan, hand in hand like two children venturing forth into the attic where they heard the evil ghost cackling.

As they drew closer, the chewing became more fierce – more savage. It grunted, blowing air from its nose.

Japan stopped in front of a door that was slightly open, a bit of light shining through. He slowly pushed it open, allowing enough space for both him and Germany to see.

There was a dog – a big dog – eating the flesh of another dog below him. It was badly injured, blood gushing from a wound in its head, but it did not seem to mind it. He dipped its head down into the open stomach of the animal below it, tearing off something pink… and that`s when it saw them.

Its black eyes landed on them suddenly, and Japan held his breath. He felt sick watching the atrocious sight before him, and when those small, vicious eyes landed on him, he felt the fear leap from his belly.

"Germany," he whispered, and he heard Germany stir in his horrified trance. "We must-"

The leapt forward suddenly dashing after them, leaping forward at the foot of the door, its gaping jaws revealing the gums that were eaten away.

For a moment, everything was silent, as Japan`s eyes met with that of the dog, and all he saw was pure evil. It seemed as though the dogs sole purpose was to kill him, to pin him to the ground and devour him like he did the dog only moments before.

A crashing sound exploded in the room, like a firecracker went off right before him. He heard Czech and Italy scream, mixed in with that of a high pitched whine that he was not sure came from. The dog was suddenly on the ground, blood oozing from his head forming a puddle.

Japan stared dazed, his eyes wide, his mouth open, and his body frozen.

"Japan!" Germany bellowed, suddenly shaking him by the shoulders. "Snap out it! Let`s go!"

Japan blinked, dumbly staring at the German in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the low growling that filled his ears.

The dog rose from its feet the bullet shining through his skull. They heard a cough coming from the room, and they watched as the dog, its belly opened, and the insides spilling out, slowly stumble to its feet, spurting blood from its mouth.

Japan slammed the pipe against the dog`s head, Germany pushing Czech and Italy forward, yelling for them to run, with Japan close behind.

His mind raced, and it suddenly came to his mind the dangerous situation they were in. They were trapped, with no way to get out, being hunted like small defenseless animals…

_"Italy?"_

His brown eyes turned towards her, and he smiled kindly, her heart skipping at the sight. He was just like a child to her.

She reached out, taking his face in her hands, her fingers resting on his cheeks, and she felt the urge to reach forward and kiss him.

The blush crept up her cheeks, but she ignored it, bringing her face forward, and then her eyes opened. His kind face was gone, suddenly, replaced with that of a vicious snarling dog.

It growled, but the growl came out as words she understood.

"What`s wrong, Texas?" the voice taunted. "Why can`t you kiss me? Too good for a dog are you?"

She screamed, and the dog`s jaws clamped on her shoulder, the hot blood pouring down as she screamed and screamed.

Her eyes popped open, her breathing hard, the lasting images of the dog in her mind.

"Italy," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "Oh, Italy…"

Texas cried on the floor, not aware of another`s eyes on her…

"Dudes its totally dark in here!"

"Shut it you git! You don't know what kind of things might be lurking here!"

"Horrible, terrible things. Creatures that haunt the deepest corners of your nightmares and drive you into insanity. That would be a nice experience, da?"

Both of the more normal Nations went quiet, slightly creeped out by Russia's words. Their hands carefully grazed over the dusty surface of the dark wall, searching for anything to give them a light source. Feeling a change in the wall America flipped a switch and bright while lights flipped on.

The room was white with dusty tales and a few computers. The appearance made it look like the devices haven't been used in some odd years. The Brit placed a hand on one of the old monitors, he felt strange and certainly wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. He couldn't place the source of his anxiety, but he didn't like it.

"The whole place looks old, we supposedly stopped using the building because it became too much of a problem so we just built a new one. That was fifty or some odd years ago, if something was going on after the closing then I don't know about it."

"I still think that's rubbish; this was your place so you must know something!"

The two blonds began another round of quarreling as Russia proceeded to boot up a computer and hack into it. The system was unbearably slow but it was manageable. Russia began to print out any documents that looks of interest; an old diary, research data about a virus, a map, emergency protocols, ect. and so on.

"I have gather the information we need, da? We should go back to the safe room now." Neither Country wanted to go against the frightening Nation so they silently obeyed, each carrying a stack of papers as they snuck out of the room.

_"A human name? But you're a Country and I'm a State Italy. What's the point of human names?"_

"Ve~ I just thought I'd ask! I think my name would be Feliciano Vargas! What do you think Texas?"

"The name really suits you, I like it."

"Yay! What do you think your name would be?"

"Well, Alexa is a nice name so I would think that would be my name. But I also like Iris too…"

"Oh I know! When we're alone you'll be il mio fiore amato!"

"M-my beloved flower?"

"Yeah! An iris is a flower after all! So you'll be my flower!"

"Haha then I'll be your iris then!"

Back in the secluded hallway there was a large puddle of blood where Texas once lay. The blood on the wall had dried and next to it was an ink drawing of an iris. Texas had a habit of always carrying one of her favorite pens with her, the problem was that the ink always took a while to dry and even a small touch would smudge the ink. The drawing on the wall was still wet and untouched; drops of blood lay on the floor. Texas had gained enough strength to walk down further into the darkness, unsure if she was getting herself into danger or if she was going toward safety. The bite wound burned and refused to stop bleeding, the young State was worried yet was unsure what exactly to do.

"Ah…the world around us…can be seen…through the stroke…of a single brush… Damn it…my arm hurts so much…" Texas clutched her arm and walked into a more open room; feeling weak again she sat on the dirty floor, not really caring at this point about the dust. A growling sound circled around her as another pack of dogs gathered around her and eyed their prey. The Texas felt the fear in her rise again but had no strength; she let out a terrified scream and called out to the person that was always in her mind. "ITALY!"


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment, everything was silent except for the thudding of Texas` heart. Her breath was held, and, at first, she didn`t hear the high, long, howl that echoed in the room. She didn`t realize what had happened until the dog`s body had slammed in front her, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging from outside of its decomposed mouth.

"Texas!"

Arms flung around her, holding her close and the Italian curl brushed against her cheek.

"I - Italy..." she managed, her throat dry. "I - I-"

"Texas, I thought you were dead! I was so worried and scared!" Italy interrupted, not letting go of his grip on the Texan.

"Italy, let`s go, we don`t have time for this!" Germany`s voice boomed. "These things will get up at any moment now."

"Hai," Japan agreed. "We must go - now!"

Italy stumbled to his feet, his hand in Texas`, and she stumbled, gasping in pain at the wound she had received earlier.

"Texas!" he exclaimed, helping her keep balance as she struggled to stand by throwing her left arm around his neck. Czech walked over, grabbing the other side.

"Alright, let`s go." Germany said, as they filed out after Japan.

They walked quickly, in hopes of avoiding another dangerous encounter with the dogs...

The further they walked on, the more the feeling grew. The ticklish feeling in the pit of England`s stomach was strong, and it took all of his might to keep from puking. Something wasn`t right. He knew it, he could feel it. He suddenly wondered if the others were okay, if they had run into something strange, something inhuman, something -

"No, no, don`t be foolish!" he scolded himself. "There`s nothing down here that`ll jump out and eat us, but-"

And there was always that 'but.' The doubt within him that threw off his attempted logic - that feeling that kept repeating the same message:

Get out of here! Get out here! It`s not safe! It`s not safe!  
It was when he stopped that the other`s realized there was something wrong. The British nation stood, eyes wide as the scene played before him.

The infected, half eaten dogs, decomposing people still alive somehow, their mouths open, a low groan escaping from their throats. And one, one was ... him.

"Dude, are you oka-"

He fell to his knees suddenly, unable to keep from puking. He coughed, sick with the horrible vision he had seen. His vision blurred and darkened and he felt terribly dizzy.

I have to warn them, I have to warn them!

He though urgently, but his lips could barely move and he fell over, weakened as both America`s and Russia`s face loomed over him, and the last sight he saw, was the vision of their faces half eaten away with maggots and the dull look of dread and hunger within their eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

Papers and books were sprawled on the wooden table, China scanned over the papers while France and Canada were setting up makeshift beds. Most of the books were damaged naturally due to the passing time but they were still legible enough. From what he gathered they had landed in some sort Staff Room in the underground lab. Most books were full of research data.  
Something was going on, something that shouldn't have been done in the first place. China opened a different journal and started to read before America and Russia barged in carrying an unconscious England along with stacks of papers. Canada went to check his brother for wounds while France went to gather any king of medical supplies. Not too much longer did the other group rush in, out of breath and bloody but still alive. Well that is if you don't count the fact that Texas is almost covered in her own blood, unconscious, and pale with Italy changing between protective over 'his' Texas and panicking.

"What happened to her?! She looks like she's been mauled by something!"

"America! Now isn't the time to freak out, aru! Everyone back away so I can treat her wounds!" China stepped in and took over treating the unconscious girl's wounds. "Canada, get me some disinfectant, a needle, some thread, and some bandages. Germany I'm going to need you to hold back Italy, aru. I can't have him interfering as I do this."

Germany did as instructed and took the frantic Italian away from the group. China got to work disinfecting the scratches on her legs along with the large bite mark on her arm before wrapping them with bandages. Canada began to soak the thread and needle in the disinfectant; once everything had taken care of China would be able to stitch the large gash on her arm closed. Stitching it up would be the easy part, without any form of pain medication Texas would be in a lot of pain when she woke.

"I'm finished treating her, I did the best I could do." China moved away as Italy pushed past him and held her hand with a gentle touch. "Her clothes appear to still be damp, did she fall into some water after you found her?"

"No, once we found her we started running here. She must have been submerged in a water tank when she fell through." Czech spoke up from her bedside perch next to the unconscious Englishman.

"I found out some interesting things, Prussia could you read the journal on the table?" China asked and the albino took a seat and began to read aloud.

**_Research Log_**

March 10  
Today I administered the new virus.  
The results so far have been unsatisfactory.  
So this time I want to get good results.  
Also, I want to research with the others again.

March 11  
The effects have been swift.  
I am amazed by its growth speed.  
I want to test its strength as soon as possible.

March 12  
Amazing!  
It has grown so much in only one day!  
I wonder what would happen if I administered even more of the virus?  
I am sure it will grow even more.

March 20  
I have been so busy with the experiment  
that I forgot to write on the journal.  
I have administered the virus several times  
since last time. It was just as I thought.  
I tried making it fight Experiment Rank A.  
It's strong. No, it's not it's strong.  
It also seems to be intelligent.  
It is really wonderful.

March 22  
Something bad happened. I accidentally dropped  
the forbidden virus in the water depository.  
It has come into direct contact with  
the drinking fountain in the cells.  
This is really bad.

March 24  
What am I going to do?  
Those in the cells are going berserk.  
Some of them can even open the locked doors.  
Their appearance has also turned terrifying.  
I'm so scared, what am I going to do?  
Oh, I know! I'll barricade the door.  
I'm the only one who knows about this blessed experiment.  
Maybe they will quiet down after a while.  
Until that happens, I can't turn off the security lock.  
The height from here up to the ceiling is equivalent  
to four stories. It's definitely impossible to  
break through the ceiling. That said, I have  
to get out of here as soon as possible. And  
it's probably a good idea to stay away from  
here until this blows over.  
  
"A virus? Could that be why the dogs are like that now?" Japan questioned and he started flipping though the journal pages. "It goes on to talk about a tested vaccine."

"Didn't it…didn't it say that…the virus was in the water?" Canada spoke up and everyone turned slowly to the unconscious State until America spoke up.

"She's infected; we need to abandon her for the sake of the rest of our lives."

Something in the Italian snapped when he heard that. He wasn't going to let anyone take away that was so precious to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"No!"

Italy put his body over the unconscious Texan`s protectively like a mother lioness over her cub when cornered by the hunter.

"I won`t let you! If you touch her I swear I`ll... I swear I`ll kill you!"

the room fell silent. To hear that coming from someone else`s mouth was nothing (in fact, it was pretty much every day) but to hear it from Italy? The wimpy country who couldn`t even zip up his own pants much less KILL SOMEONE?

Most of the time, the other`s would simply laugh it off, but this time, they knew he was serious, and that he would not allow any of them to touch Texas... but, she couldn`t be allowed to stay with them - after all, she was infected.

"Italy," Canada began, his voice soft. "Italy, we can`t allow her to-"

"YOU WON`T TOUCH HER!"

The room fell silent again, the Italian was trying his best not to cry.

"I won`t allow you to hurt her! You can`t hurt her... she`s - she`s one of our friends..."

His voice cracked and he buried his swelled face in her chest. Germany stepped forward, slightly uncomfortable with the Italian nation so close to the infected girl (the other`s felt the same) but he didn`t say anything, placing an awkward hand on his shoulder.

"Italy," he said. "Italy, we.. won`t leave her... we`ll keep her here to... recover..."  
He was lying -oh, and how when those words left his mouth the pain he felt in his heart! There was no way she could recover! They didn`t even know what caused the damn "virus" much less how to cure it. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat.

What was he thinking? He was a German for crying out loud! He wasn`t supposed to be getting all puffy - eyed for this lowly Italian! What was he -

But the thought was quickly cast aside as the Italian looked up at him.

"R- really?" he said. "Do you mean it?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Pinky swear?"

He held out a gloved pinky and the shattering of Germany`s heart almost made him begin to howl in despair himself. Before he could curl his own finger around the Italy`s, Prussia stepped in, grinning.

"Yeah, we promise: Germany and I`ll stay here and watch her -you should go with the other`s to find out more about this, ja?" he said, stepping before Germany.

"Uh, yeah!" America piped in. "That sounds great.. right, guys?"

Everyone nodded, each with a fake smile pasted on their faces. Deep down inside, they wondered if Italy would be able to see through their masks, but, luckily, he didn`t.

He pulled himself up, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Alright," he said. "I want to help save Texas!"

"Good!" America exclaimed. "Alright, I think if we`re to go exploring we should split up - but this time we should all carry weapons!"

"Ah, I have plenty of weapons - very convenient, da?" Russia seemed to loom before the nations and each felt the chills run through their spines.

"Um, yeah, what...ever you say, dude." America said, uneasily, turning his attention back to Italy.

"Anyways, about the groups, I`ve already got `em thought out!"

"Alright, first group: There`ll be Prussia, France, Canada, and myself as the leader!"

"Hey," France piped in suddenly. "Why are you the lead-"

"Second group! Russia, Japan, Germany, Italy, and Czech - China can stay here with these two to watch `em! Any questions? Good! Now let`s get down to busi-"

"Wait!" Czech`s voice rose over America`s, her hand high in the hair. "I have something to say!"

Everyone`s attention turned to her, and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She had never had all these nations look at her - giving her all of the attention. Slovakia would`ve been proud.

She pushed the thought out of her mind quickly, clearing her throat.

"I - I wanted to stay here and... help China watch over these two." she said, gesturing to England and Texas. "After all, if something does happen, how will he be able to do anything? At least with two of us we`ll have a chance at grabbing each person and getting out, right?... Do you understand what... I`m saying?"

There was a long pause in the room and Czech felt her face heat up again.

What was she thinking? Why would they listen to her? She was only a poor country with nothing good to give; why in the world would take her suggestion seriously?!

"She`s right, aru!" China said. "If something were to happen, how would I be able to save all three of us? At least with another`s help, we`ll have a chance. And we are quite limited in our help, so..."

"So, it is a good thought." Russia finished. "I agree."

A low murmur formed over the other nations as they turned and nodded at each other.

"`Kay, so it`s decided then!" America exclaimed, breaking any side conversations, and pulling everyone back to the point. "Czech`ll stay here with China, England, and Texas, and we`ll go in the groups mentioned earlier!"

"Agreed!"

The nations formed their groups, filing out of the room, but, Italy stayed behind a bit longer, running his hand over the Texan`s forehead.

"Ti amo..." he whispered, before hurrying out of the room to catch up with his group. He was going to find that cure, no matter what. He was going to save his Texas.


	8. Chapter 8

"According to this map there should be a research lab near here, we should check it out!" America held an upbeat façade to try to keep everyone's spirit up. It wasn't exactly working, not after Italy's outburst like that.

"Do…you really think she'll be alright?" Canada hugged Kumajirou closer to him.

"Honestly? I don't think she stands a chance. Even with talk of a vaccine, there's no chance that we'll be able to find it. In the end she's done for and we'll have to put her down, whether Italy approves of it or not. Actually, I wouldn't want her to suffer in pain…she's been through enough of that already…" Prussia was honest for once, he had a long ongoing friendship with the State that he didn't want to lose.

"You and Texas are close friends, aren't you Prussia?"

"Hmm? Ja we are. It's painful to lose your place as a Country. To lose your place in the world. Texas understood that pain, she understood me…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with her mon ami." France casually joked.

"What?! No we're just best friends! Besides, Italy's got a tight grip on her heart and she's not going to allow him to release it." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Dude, you need to stop drunkenly wanting romance movies."

"Shut up! At least what I watch is better than that crap you make!"

"What's wrong with my romance movies?!"

"One: A love triangle between a werewolf, a vampire, and a human is stupid! Two: When you make a sequel you're supposed to keep the original cast! And Three: Vampires don't fucking sparkle you idiot!"

Canada and France continued to watch the pair, muttering to themselves in French from time to time about how the duo were both complete morons.

Back in the Staff Room, Texas stirred as she dreamed…

_Blood covered the walls, the floor, the ceiling, it coated everything. Looking around the room the dogs were consuming the lifeless bodies of her friends. It appeared that they had been stabbed repeatedly in the chest and now they were just dog food. Texas' hands were stained with their blood and her eyes had lost all life in them. A whimpering caused her eyes to turn to a frantic Italian. He was cowering in the corner, away from the dogs that were eating his friends._

"W-why? H-how could you… How could you betray them?!" Her eyes turned cold at his accusation.

"I betrayed no one, they were plotting against me. They were going to kill me! I simply beat them to the punch. I once was great but things happened; war, debt, sadness… I couldn't handle the pressure anymore." Italy picked up the Texan's gun, it had a final round left in it, and pointed it at her. "What? What are you going to do? Shoot me? You don't have the heart to kill the one you love."

"Shut up! I don't love you!"

"Don't say such things Italy; it hurts my heart when you do."

"You have no heart! I loved the girl who was kind! The girl that would help other before helping herself! But you…you aren't her! I hate you with every fiber of my being! I HATE YOU!" A gunshot silenced the room and pain filled her chest before a cold feeling set in Texas' body.

Texas jumped awake and regretted it when a sudden pain shot up her arm. She felt stitches on her arm as well as the bandages on the bite mark from earlier. Looking around Texas saw herself in a different room, Czech was asleep next to an unconscious England and China had fallen asleep at the table. My guess that they all were exhausted and it had finally caught up with them. Getting up from the bed the Texan searched quietly for food but found very little, picking up a box of bullets she found she started loading her pistols while looking at a map on the table. There's a cafeteria a short ways from here, Italy's going to kill me for going out on my own but they need food…better take this with me. Texas collected the map and carefully left the room, being sure not to wake the sleeping Countries.

"Hmmm…yes she is definitely different than the rest. This one will make an excellent test subject…" Suspicious eyes watched the monitors that were connected to hidden cameras around the compound. "She will become a valuable part of my research…bring her to me…" At their master's command the dogs set out to complete their mission. "Soon, very soon…"

Texas carefully stepped around the murky puddle, careful as not to lose her balance as she swung around it. Her stomach rumbled from beneath her shirt, and she couldn`t help but feel embarrassed even though she was alone. If Prussia were there, he would definitely make fun of her - big time.

She pushed the thought from her mind, continuing on her way down the dark tunnel.

_I`m in a place with zombie dogs; I can`t be reminiscing about Prussia!_

Not only that, but those "zombie dogs" were bound to be lurking around somewhere; the faster she got the food, the better.

She walked a bit faster, suddenly conscious of her surroundings, her boots clicking with each step on the concrete. Her hand fell to the gun holster strapped to her hip, and she felt a bit more secure with it being there.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she thought to herself. "Coming out here by myself like this, and -"

She stopped, turning the dark tunnel continuing, though, she couldn`t see much. It would be difficult getting back. She had passed several twists and turns and there weren`t any pillars or fountains or anything that she could use as post marks.

"Great," she said, aloud, her voice echoing in the emptiness of the tunnel. "Now I`m lost."


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of rustling beside her woke her up.

Czech sat up, quickly, though her vision was still slightly blurred with sleep. She blinked turning her head in the direction of the sound.

England was up his green eyes searching the room.

"What are you doing?" Czech asked, rubbing her eyes, her voice groggy.

"W- where is everyone?" he whispered, quietly.

"We split up into groups." Czech explained. "...Everyone else went to go searching for a way out of here, and China and I were to watch you and-"

She gasped, jumping up to her feet immediately.

"Where`s Texas?!"

"What?"

"Texas, she`s not here!"

Czech immediately headed towards China, waking the sleeping nation.

"H- huh?" China mumbled, his eyes opening. "What is it?"

"Texas, she`s-"

A hand flew over Czech`s mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," England hissed. "Someone`s outside."

There was nothing but silence, and for a moment, they didn`t hear it. China and England nodded at each other and they each approached the door, China with a wok in his hand, and England with a pipe.

They both stood at each side of the door, before China threw it open and England leapt out swinging the pipe madly only to stop dead in his tracks.

"H- hold on!"

The panicked face of a man looked at them, his eyes shielded behind a mask. "Please, wait! I`m the doctor - I can help!"

The two nations exchanged a look, before allowing the stranger passage within the room.

Germany's mind swirled with different thoughts, what exactly had he just promised his Italian friend? That the girl that he loved was going to just randomly recover? Had he not really seen the aftermath of this artificial disease? This created insane zombie dogs that attack anything with a pulse! Who knows what could happen with an infected person! All the German could feel was a mix of guilt and fear, guilt for giving one of his only friends false hope and fear for the possibility of never being able to leave this accursed place.

"Germany? Why are you making that face?" The innocence in Italy's voice was almost too much for Germany to handle; he held his tongue though and went back to a stern façade.

"I'm not making a face, now pay attention or you'll run into something and I'll make you run laps."

"Texas too?" Germany was starting to think he was doing this on propose.

"J-Ja…Texas too…"

"You're lying…you don't think-"

"Italy, what kind of pasta with you make when you go home?" Japan interrupted so that the Italian's train of thought changed and he rambled on and on about what he was going to do.

Germany gave Japan a thankful look silently before he took a look at his surroundings. There weren't very many natural place markers around so getting lost would be simple for someone whom wasn't experienced or wasn't paying attention. Looking at their copy of the facility map Germany make notes of anything that caught his eye. Something that really everyone should do in a place that had zombie dogs running around, that and, of course, not die while trying to escape.  
Right now though, even the thought of escape seemed something that was so far out of reach that it was impossible to receive. However the unachievable did not deter the German from his goal and he pressed onward without much more thought of the circumstances at hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay dudes, this has to be the Research Lab!" America exclaimed while pointing to a set of double doors that had 'Research Lab' painted with red on it. "I'm not sure what but something just tells me this is the place!" America was greeted with a slap to the back of the head that was given by France as he and Canada walked through the doors.

"You really can be stupid America." Prussia commented and they catch up to the other two blonds. "What makes you think this vaccine is in here or will even work?"

"Without hope the world is a very dark place, even though Pandora's Box was filled with evil and darkness the light of hope still shined brightly in the bottom of the box. Believing that the vaccine will work isn't the same as believing in something that is unrealistic. If the vaccine doesn't work then I'll lose more than just a piece of land, I'll be losing a friend that I've had for a very long time. You should know how I feel; you helped her a bit when she was first starting out as a young Country."

"Helping West bring some immigrants didn't exactly help in the long run."

"She's still here with us because we were there to pick up the pieces of a shattered Republic. She was pushed way past her physical and mental limits before she couldn't handle any more pain and she broke down…"

"U-Um I found something…" Canada stood before a glass medicine cabinet, it contained vials that had labels that were some faded but others were still able to make out what its contents were. Pulling on the door to the case found useless since the case was locked.

"Move! I, the Hero, will open the door!" America inspected the cabinet before he picked up a good size rock and smashed it though the glass with a smile. "It's open!"

"You idiot! What if you broke the vials! Who knows what could have been in there!"

"What's it matter France? The vials are intact and I opened it like I said I would!" America took out a vial and read the slightly faded text. "This one and a few others say Vaccine Daylight while the rest say Vaccine DEVIL…why do vaccines have such weird names?"

"That's not important right now! Just grab the vials and let's go!"

"Shut it Frenchy! I'll also grab some unused needles while I'm in here."

"How do you know they weren't used?"

"Because their still in the plastic packaging they come in dude!"

China pulled England off to the side as he kept a watchful eye on this 'doctor' person. He had his suspicions about this new and somewhat random character.

{Please note that the next italics are whispers between China and England, thank you.}

_"England, I don't have a good feeling about this guy."_

"I know what you mean, this place was abandoned. Our cell phones also can't get service down here so how could this person know about our situation?"

"He also appears to have no visible wounds; according to the map the only way out is the stairwell on the other side of the floor. With the infected running around you'd think that he'd at least have a scratch."

"You're right, we shouldn't trust him but we need to get answers from him first…"  
  
The two countries then proceeded to fill in Czech of the situation and decided that she would be the one to interrogate question 'talk with' the so called doctor person. Czech sat on one side of the table with the doctor on the other, they were facing each other.

"Sir, how exactly did you find us here? We put out the distress call less than ten minutes ago." Leave it to Czech to be sneaky.

"After you sent out the distress call I was notified since I was the closest in the area."

"How did you enter the building?"

"What kind of question is that? I walked in through the front door of course."

"I see, and on your way through the building did you notice anything unusual?"

"I saw nothing in particular, just a normal run down building." His answer caused Czech to cross her legs and lean forward, her fingers laced together and elbows on the table.

"Sir, everything you have just said is a lie. Our cell phones receive no service and we put out no distress call, the building was blocked off by a large gate and we had to enter the building through a window. The door was no longer usable due to it being boarded up on the inside, lastly the building itself. The lower level of this place has horrible monsters running around and most of the walls are covered in blood, yet you say that this is normal. Strange seeing as you, a person who supposedly has never been here before, would at least find that a little odd." Czech's eyes became dark suddenly as she glared at the person across from her.  
"The game is over, tell us who you are."

"Tch, it seems you've found me out. I came here because I was to come and take your friend away; the infected one, the one that 'shouldn't exist'." This statement piqued China's interest.

"What do you mean when you said that Texas 'shouldn't exist', aru?"

"It's obvious; Texas is no longer a country. She hasn't been a country for a long time and yet she still exists in a personified body.  
This attribute has caused my boss a lot of confusion and wants her. Needless to say that if you ever escape, she will cease exist completely. My boss will study her and from her we will, look at me babbling. I might spoil the ending of this game if I'm not careful."

Czech growled and stood from her seat; walking to the other side of the table she sent a swift punch to the doctor's cheek, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor unconscious. She was more than pissed off, she was furious. Lately it appeared that the world around her was crumbling then this asshole came in and made it worse, Czech had pent up frustration that she needed to let loose.

"Tie this guy up, I'll have more questions for him later."


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay this has to be cafeteria; if it isn't then we're all fucked…" Texas muttered to herself and she pushed open a pair of double doors. She smiled when she saw tables around the room and vending machines lined against the wall. "Success! Even when I'm lost I still find my way!" After her self-praise Texas rushed back to the kitchen, surprised to see how clean it was. "Strange, this place was abandoned right?"

The Texan ran a hand over a counter; she was shocked when she found that there was no dust on the surface. Searching around Texas filled up bags with food and different drinks, checking the expiration dates first of course. The food strangely enough looked very fresh despite the horrible conditions it was being stored in.

"Alright map, I am determined to not get lost this time so don't lie to me!" Texas glared at the map and she set up a route back to the safe room in her mind. "Alright that should do, now I won't get lost!" Texas' eyes filled with determination as she set out with the bags of food.

'The Doctor' (as he was called) was simply one that people instinctively knew not to mess with. He was a thin man with a gaunt face who only had but a few strands of hair in which he brush to one side. His small brown eyes were hidden behind rimmed glasses in which he never took off. His coat was dirtied, and his crimson tie was being twirled between his fingers as he watched through the screens.

At the moment, the girl, 'Alexa" as she had called herself, was gathering supplies. Her brown hair swayed behind her and her head was constantly turning as if expecting something to jump out at her. He had ordered that the dogs stay behind, leaving the girl alone. He had seen her combat moves (they were quite impressive, but not nothing that a little prick of a needle filled with 'magic' couldn't fix) and now he wished to see how she would fare on her own.

In a way, she had sealed her own fate, separating herself from the rest of comrades, and injured on top of it - The Doctor couldn`t help but snicker.

Foolish, foolish girl, he thought to himself, his raspy voice filling the room. "You predictable child."

"Ahhhh!"

The Doctor`s eyes switched to the next screen, his mouth twitching at the sight. The Italian was clutching the arm of the German nation, his whole body trembling as a wire swung from the ceiling in front of them.

"Get off of me!" Germany yelled, pushing the frightened Italian away. "It`s just a wire!"

Italy squealed, and Japan frowned. "It's so dark..."

The Doctor turned his attention back to the American state, not in the least bit interested in the others. They would be taken care of soon enough - now, if only that fool of an assistant would respond to him -

He froze at the sound of the door opening behind him.

"China, England, Czech, are you guys -"

He spun his chair around slowly, a wide grin spread across his face.

"It's about time we met," The Doctor said. "I've been waiting for you, Texas."

~Texas POV~  
I felt fear shoot down my spine when I saw the man, something about him disturbed me. Actually he did more than disturb me; he frightened me in a way that I never have been before. I felt terrified, more terrified than when I was young and had to fight Mexico for my freedom. So much more frightened when the Galveston Hurricane leveled most of the city and killed so many of my people. No, in those times I always had someone reach out to me and offered help; in this I was alone and I knew it.

"What do you mean; you've been waiting for me?"

"That's correct, such a rude little State you are for keeping me waiting like this." His voice was raspy yet frightening at the same time. "Now that you're here, I'll be taking good care of you."  
~End Texas POV~


	12. Chapter 12

"Dudes! We're back with the…vaccine?" America walked into the safe room with Prussia, France, and Canada. His face showed shock at the scene before him.

Italy was a crying and pissed off mess in the corner of the room with Germany and Japan next to him; "The Assistant" (name was given by England) was tied up on the floor and still unconscious. China and England were mulling over the research journals as Czech was glaring daggers at the unconscious body on the floor. Texas was not there anymore, great she ran off again.

"What's going on? Why is that man tied up?" Canada spoke out and everyone turned to the group.

"Some stuff has happened while you were gone; Texas left on her own, this guy showed up, Czech beat the bloody hell out of him, Italy is angry because Texas left, and that's all for now. We've been calling this guy The Assistant, his boss is after your State for some reason." The Englishman spoke without looking up from a journal.

"He's after Texas?" America sat down at the table and laid out the vials and the syringes for China to take care of.

"He said something about Texas and how she shouldn't exist. Which vial do I use, aru?"

"Daylight I think, what do you mean she shouldn't exist?" America questioned curiously.

"Well actually he made a point, when Texas became your State she should have disappeared. Like how Prussia did for a short period of time, before Germany found him drunk at his place of course. But usually when a Country ceases to exist it disappears, why didn't Texas? She stayed around and grew up to how we know her today. It's almost like she's still a country but she isn't." England questioned as China went around and gave everyone a shot of the vaccine.

"For once, England makes a valid point." France sat down on a bed as he listened to the conversation.

"Oh right, you guys don't know yet." America realized with a goofy smile on his face.

"What do we not know?"

"For the past few years, Texas hasn't been my State! She's been a Country!" America announced and everyone went silent.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S A COUNTRY?!" Germany yelled from his place beside the silent Italian.

"A few years ago as the economy was getting worse, Texas came to me wanting to leave and become independent. At first I told her no but she came back with the treaty that I signed before she became a State. In the treaty it stated that she could become independent at any time, with that I let her become her own Country again. She was going to tell you after everything settled down and she got everything in order first, so really for this past decade she's been on her own." America explained calmly for a change and settled everyone's confusion.

"If this man is interested in Texas because she's not supposed to exist, what's going to happen when he finds out she's really supposed to?" Japan spoke up and everything became silent again.

"He'll just get rid of her."

Czech broke the silence, her voice was low and dark. Italy wailed, and it seemed everyone swallowed hard at the same time, a grimace spreading across their faces.

"We can still save her." the Czech nation continued, turning her gaze to the 'Assistant' beside her. "And he's going to help us. Prussia, wake him up. France, I'll need that knife you're keeping with you. And, China, you'll need a bucket of water and some rags if you can find some."

Czech hopped off from the table she was sitting on, wrapping her hair up in a bun.

"This may get a little messy."


	13. Chapter 13

~Texas' POV~

I opened my eyes, only to shut them again, as a bright light was shining directly into them. I groaned, unsure of what happened. All I could remember was accidently stumbling upon a strange man who spoke to me for a moment, only to jump up and come close - really close.

I had felt a prick on my arm and a sharp pain, I tried to scream but no sound came out. Then I began to feel dizzy, and extremely tired. I remember my vision blurring and growing black and-

"Awake, I see?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I opened my eyes a bit to see the familiar face of the man from before. He was grinning down at me like a mad man, and again, I felt that strange fear well up within me.

"W - what have you done to me?" I croaked. I still felt so tired - it was too exhausting to talk - I wasn't sure if he had heard me.

"Something for your own good, Pretty." He answered turning his back to me. I could hear his fumbling with something, and I began to get nervous again.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Doctor." he said without turning.

"Doctor?"

The word came out in a whisper. I closed my eyes again, my body desperately wanting to rest, but my mind keeping me up.

My eyes opened again when I heard the fumbling stop and I saw the Doctor turn to look at me. I couldn't see what he was holding with the light so bright in my eyes, but I knew it was nothing good.

"Now, you're going to feel a little prick and then a... burning sensation, but it's nothing serious; just part of the procedure." He leaned forward, so his face was directly above mine. "And you will be part of the procedure, won't you, Pretty?"

He grinned again, and I opened my mouth to speak, but again, nothing came out. Whatever this "procedure" was, I knew it was no good, and that there was nothing I could do about it...

~Texas POV End~

The Assistance's eyes opened slowly, the face before him was blurry for a moment.

Smack!

His cheek ached from the hand that had slapped him, but the pain woke him up immediately. There was a small circle around him - each of the nations glaring down at him, but the face in front of him was that of the girl who had beat him earlier. She was twirling a pocket knife in her fingers like a pencil.

"Glad to see you're awake - now, let's get down to business, shall we?" her voice was unusually calm, and it reminded him somewhat of the Doctor when he was secretly pissed.

"There are two rules you are to follow." she began, her green eyes not wavering as she spoke. "One: if I, or, any of us ask you a question, you are to answer it truthfully. If you don't then I'll... take something of yours - something that, I assure you, you will miss."

She paused, checking for a reaction, but when he showed none she continued.

"Rule two: if we ask you to do something, you will do it, and you will not try to trick us - it won't work. If you in anyway try to betray us, I swear to you that I will make you suffer, and regret the things you have done."

...

"With that said, let us begin."

The Assistant swallowed hard. There was no way he could escape - he was surrounded, and not only that he was being held by the Prussian who would undoubtedly kill him if he even moved. He was trapped - he would just have to play their game a little longer-

"Who's the boss here, and what does he want with Texas?"

Her voice echoed in his mind. There was absolutely no way he would let this little bitch push him around like that. The tramp didn't have that kind of power in the real world and she wasn't going to have it now.

His mouth screwed up in an ugly way, gathering all the spit in his mouth before he released in a perfect shot, shooting it straight at her cheek.

He saw anger flash in her eyes as she wiped the wet mass away with her sleeve.

"Alright, if that's how it is..." her eyes were like snakes for a moment, and in a flash her hand was tight around his. Her nails dug into the flesh of his palm as she grabbed his thumb.

He struggled as he saw the flash of the blade she placed before his finger. Pain and blood shot from his wound as she tossed the thumb in his lap, a horrible scream erupting from his throat.

He thrashed and cried, but the Prussian nation behind him wouldn't let him go. It hurt, it hurt so much!

"Shut him up." Czech said coldly, and immediately, he felt someone tie a scarf around his mouth, stifling his screams.

Czech leaned forward, so close their noses almost touched.

"Do you see what just happened there?" she whispered, her voice was dangerous. "This is what happen when you fuck with me. Now, let's get serious shall we? Or should I take something else away?"

The Assistant shook his head, the salty tears rolling uncontrollably down his cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

~Texas POV~

_Burning._

It's burning! Someone please, make it stop!  
  
I kept silent through my burning pain, I wouldn't give this sick Doctor the enjoyment. It anything I need to know what he wants; and I had my ways of finding out.

"What do you want from me? And how long have you known about me?" My voice was weak but I tried to show no pain.

"I have been watching you for quite some time now Texas, it should I call you Alexa?" I growled a little, how dare he call me by my human name! I only allowed Italy to call me that! "I believe that you hold the essence of a sort of Immortality. You lost your Country title yet here you are, you and that Prussian are still here."

"Why me? Why take me when Prussia is in the same boat as I am?" I asked and the Doctor gave a chuckle.

"His body is tainted while yours is not, it is pure." Did this guy not watch me at all? Every Saturday night I would hang out with Prussia and drink until we were stupid! Not unless he meant... "You're also much better to look at."

"You sick mother fucking pervert! Cómo te atreves a capturar como éste para su propio beneficio!" {How dare you use me for your own gain!}

"Now, now. Yelling will get you nowhere but in more pain." His voice was so calm it was almost sick as he stuck another needle in my arm. I yelled out in pain as the burning intensified and he gained a sick grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get in contact with my idiot assistant. I sent him to take care if your friends, he should be done by now."

"No! Don't you dare lay one finger on Italy! I swear if you so much as look at him, I'll fucking rip your face off and I'll shove it so far up your ass you'll know what your liver looks like!"

"It appears that I've struck a nerve. Feliciano Vargas must mean a great deal to you." I let out a growl when he put a hand on my cheek. "I'll be sure to take extra good care of him." I bit down on his hand and he let out a string of profanities as he started punching my head. I locked my jaw into his hand as I felt warm blood flow onto the table. Once I got enough of tasting his blood in my mouth I let go, pleased with the large bleeding mark I left him.

"Arde en el infierno hijo de puta!" I smirked when my blood started running down my face. {Burn in hell you bastard!}

"Alright, I'm done playing nice. You're lucky I've given you the vaccine already so you don't turn into a mindless idiot. When I get back I'll take what I want and then I'll finish you off." He left with his dogs behind him.

"I need to get out of here..." I twisted my wrists around in the shackles that bonded me to the table.

Whatever happened to that lover's psychic connection? You know, the one where if one is in trouble or pain then the other one knows? Oh wait... Is that twins that have that? I would think that lovers would have that connection too, if anything I usually now when Feli is in trouble.

"Well if he knows how much pain I'm in then more than likely he's pissed off. However if I ever get out of here I'll let him strangle me for all I care. Hmm?" I noticed that the shackles started cutting into my wrists. "That's it... I'll get bloody enough and slip my hands out; the idiot locked the shackles over my boots so I can just slip my feet out. Once I'm out I'll reroute his cameras so he won't be able to see where I'm going." As I started to cut my skin I had a flashback.

_"It's a horse..."_

_"Yes Feliciano it's a horse, you're going to ride that horse." He gained a fearful expression. "What's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing! It's just that it looks angry and I don't want to be kicked off and have my head crushed!"_

_"Italy... Have you been watching the rodeo again?"_

_"Maybe..."_

_"Sweetheart you need to stop doing that."_

"Yes! I'm out!" I slipped my bloody boots back on when I got off the table. "Woah... I'm dizzy..." Stumbling over to a side table I picked up my gun holsters and strapped them back onto my hips. "Welcome back my babies~!" I cooed a little then tried opening the door. "This guy must not be as smart as he looks if he just leaves doors unlocked..." I enter the empty room and see it was the one that I had originally wandered in. I turned to the monitors and saw that there were cameras all over the place, smirking I came up with a plan. I grabbed a small timer and some gunpowder out of a couple of my bullets, a small sacrifice but it's needed. With some skill and knowledge I acquired from boredly looking through Wikipedia I made a makeshift time bomb. Please don't ask how cause I won't tell you. "Alright little guy, you may be small but you'll make one hell of a big bang." I opened the main compartment of the monitors and stuck the bomb in, tangling it with the wires and other circuitry. "There, in about five minutes it'll take out the entire computer and then some. I best get out of here..." I turned and left the room quickly, being sure to grab the food I had found on the way out.

I ran down the halls as fast as I could, the burning in my body was becoming unbearable but I pushed my body to keep moving forward. My boots clicked against the floor and I stopped suddenly when I saw a zombie rabbit. What was once a fluffy bunny was now decaying and was obviously food for the dogs, I took pity on the bunny and shot it before stepping over its dead body and started running again.

"Honey, I'm home~!" I exclaimed happily as I walked into the safe room and everyone turned to look at me. "What? Something on my face?" I joked, I certainly must have been a sight. My clothes were ripped, my wrists were bloody and I started gaining bruises on my face from when the Doctor started punching me, there was also dried blood on my face as well from my head wounds. "Oh yeah, I found food!" I set the bags down on the floor and tried to brush off my vest. "What's wrong guys...?"

~End Texas POV~

Everything happened so quickly, that for a moment, she didn't quite realize what happened.

At first, everything was just as she left, with her knife threatening the Assistant and then he jerked up, and Prussia yelled, and before she knew it, he was on his feet and his arm wrapped around her so quickly, she didn't have time to scream.

A needle was held at her neck, the tip resting against her skin. She was frightened that he would move suddenly and inject her with whatever he had in there.

"Don't move!" the Assistant yelled. He looked like a maniac, standing there with the sweat matting what little hair he had, his teeth bared like an animals'. "This is filled with the stuff that made those dogs into what they were; one little prick and she'll be just like them within seconds!"

His hand (the injured one) was staining her white shirt with blood. He stepped back, his eyes moving from one nation to the next. England stepped up.

"H - hey, don't get -"

"STAY BACK!" the Assistant roared, pushing down on the needle. "I'll inject her without hesitation!"

He moved quicker, nearly tripping over his own feet as he made his way back towards the door. As soon as he got to the threshold, he made a mad dash into the dark hallway, trailing Czech behind him. She struggled and screamed, but he stabbed the needle into her neck with such force, it took a moment to pull it back out.

She coughed, her body immediately becoming limp, though she was still conscious as he threw her over his shoulder and continued running, disappearing into the darkness.

Her green eyes widened, and the taste of bile rose in her mouth, but she couldn't puke. She felt numb and weak. Dizzy and her vision blurred before blackening.

_"You like someone? Come on, you can tell me!" _

_A playful hand slapped her shoulder and Czech felt her cheeks burn even more. Her eyes remained fixed on the fields of wheat that stretched miles and miles before her. _

_"Is he cute?"_

_Czech bit down on her lip, unsure of how to answer. She turned her attention the Hungarian woman beside her, whose eyes were wide with interest._

_"I think he's handsome." Czech replied, quietly, surprised at the words that left her mouth._

_Hungary squealed, clapping her hands together._

_"Who is he? Who is he? Is it Lithuania? Switzerland? Who?"_

_A light breeze blue, ruffling their thin dresses, Hungary's thick locks blowing in the wind, and the one braid she had made for her Czech companion sailing in the breeze as well. Czech pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying the lower half of her face in her arms._

_"He doesn't know me, but... but, I think... I like him..." she said, so softly Hungary could barely hear._

_"I _láska _England."_

"Honey, I'm home!"

Texas entered the room, a wide grin set across her bruised face.

"What? Something on my face?" her smile broadened at her joke as she set the food down and tried to fix her torn and bloodied clothing.

A grimace filled everyone's expression and despite their relief to see her alright, it still remained.

"What's wrong guys?..."

And everyone stared and stared... and stared.


	15. Chapter 15

Texas sat at the table as everyone got her caught up on the situation. The burning in her chest had gotten worse and it as starting to show that it was getting to her.

"This is my fault isn't it?" Texas muttered to herself as she laid her head on the table. "If I hadn't of left in the first place this wouldn't have happened..."

"It's not your fault Texas."

"Yes it is America! These crazy people want me for some god forsaken reason! I should've just stayed here so that I could've just let them take me!" Texas stood as she yelled back at her older brother. "Right now it seems that the only way you all are getting out of here is if I give myself to these freaky guys."

"You aren't going to do that, we're going to figure out a plan to get Czech back then get the hell out of here." America started making plans when Texas looked at her watch.

"In 3...2...1..." The ground shook a little and everyone look surprised. "Looks like it worked, way to go little guy."

"You made a bomb?! When did you make a bomb?!"

"I made a bomb after that crazy Doctor drugged me, strapped me to a table, injected me with stuff that burned, punched me in the face and left. I somehow managed to escape, plant a bomb in his computer, come here and I'm still in a whole lot of pain." Texas held out her bloody wrists and China began to wrap them with bandages.

Italy was muttering a few choice words in Italian, from what Texas understood she could tell that he was being pushed and at any moment now he was going to lose his fearful nature. Texas only say Italy like that on one occasion but after he had calmed down he had become very protective of her. He wanted to protect her instead of her protecting him all the time.

"What do these guys want anyway?"

"Immortality or some shit, I was too distracted by the guy's horrible breath to really pay attention to what he was saying. I think he wants to create an army of these zombie dogs, or maybe he plans on turning the world into zombies. I don't know really all of it is coming off the top of my head." Texas rubbed her bruised cheek and winced a little, the Doctor certainly had a strong punch.

"What made him hit you like that?" America questioned while everyone calmed down some.

"He pissed me off, he said that he was going to hurt my Feli..." She looked at Italy before continuing. "When he touched my cheek I took the opportunity to bite down on his hand, I left him a pretty good size bite mark too. He said something about giving me a vaccine..."

"America found the vials of the vaccine and I gave everyone a shot, aru. We won't be turning into whatever those dogs are anytime soon."

"Which means that Czech is going to be alright and England will have another chance to announce his love for her." When Texas was in pain she sure could be sarcastic.

"S-shut up! I bet you haven't told Italy how you bloody feel about him!" The two Countries began to bicker back and forth which was strange since Texas usually got along with everyone.

"Will you two knock it off already?!" Everyone went silent as Canada suddenly grew a spine. "Italy, Texas loves you. England, Czech loves you. Now will you two just shut up already?"

Texas hid her face in her hands as she felt heat rising in her cheeks, this is certainly not the way she wanted Italy to find out about her feelings.


	16. Chapter 16

"A - Alexa," Italy turned to the blushing Texan, his brown eyes large. "You - You-"

"Italy," Texas began, her voice unusually high. "I don't - I mean - I like, but I can't-"

"This isn't the time to be discussing this!" Germany cut in suddenly, vaguely aware that his brother had been shooting Italy some dirty glares. "We need to do as America said and get Czech and get out!"

"Me?" England said, staring at his hands like they were aliens. "Love? Me? But.. but, I'm just-"

"Snap out of it!" France shook the Brit. "That is all well and good, but right now, you can't be thinking about those things! You can deal with your relationship later!"

"But - but, she..." England looked up at the Frenchman with something in his eye that France had never seen in his long years in knowing him. "I never even knew she _existed. _And yet she-"

France shook his head.

"Love is fickle. Sometimes it's there and you don't even know it."

"But I-"

"If you want to make it up to her, then go and save her; I think that'll be more than enough."

England stared at the man who he knew for so long as an enemy, and for a moment, just for a second, he saw him as a friend - a _good _friend. He nodded understandably.

"Y- yes, you're right." he said. "We should get started then."

"Good, then that settles it!" America said seriously. "Let's go kick some zombie butt!"

Canada shyly put an arm behind his head.

"Wow, when I said that, I didn't really mean it, I just said it to get everyone's attention." He laughed, but no one noticed.

After everything that's happened Texas pretty much avoided everyone, mostly Italy though. She was in enough pain as it was and she didn't want to hurt more from his rejection she was sure to receive. If anything she just wanted to sleep, whatever the Doctor injected her with took away her energy. Texas curled herself on a bed and passed out.

Prussia continued to glare at the shocked Italian. How had he somehow managed to not notice her obvious feelings for him? The Prussian man had known for a very long while, he had a lot of shirts with tear stained shoulders. She would come to him when Italy would flirt with other women while she was around. Texas would tell him how much the Italian had hurt her yet she would forgive him time and time again. Prussia never understood why, why she kept forgiving him when he only caused her pain.

_Because I love him..._

Or at least that's what she always told him. But seriously, how did he NOT notice?! He acted like he cared for her, he acted like he wanted to protect her. Does he really care? He didn't look too concerned when she walked in with bloody clothes and looked like she had the crap beat out of her.

"Alright guys, I say we start going by our human names now. I think that Alexa has the right idea though, we are all tired so this is what we're gonna do. Arthur, Yao, and I are going after Czech while everyone else stays here and sleeps in shifts. I'll leave you guys to sort everyone out after we leave, Ludwig you're in charge."

"Ja alright..." The blond German sighed as the trio left. Silence settled in the room before Gilbert grabbed Feliciano by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "Gilbert!"

"If you don't care for her then come out and say it! You've held her heart in your hands and you didn't even realize it did you?!" The Prussian man yelled as he kept the Italian pinned to the wall. "Don't just screw with her feelings! She's made it obvious how she feels and you flirt with other girls. Tell me the truth. Do you really care for her or is it a lie? Do you really want to protect her or are you going to abandon her to die? Answer me!"


	17. Chapter 17

"No!"

Feliciano pushed the Prussian nation's hand away, only to have a fist fly into his cheek. He stumbled back, shocked, the pain filling in as his bone throbbed.

"Ah!"

Gilbert leaped forward, blinded by rage only to be held back by Yao and Alfred.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Alfred yelled, struggling to keep Gilbert from beating the living pulp out of the Italian nation.

"Let go of me!" Gilbert fought and struggled, but the two nations held him from doing anything rash.

"You acting crazy - stop it!" Yao managed to throw in before the Prussian wiggled out from their grasps, advancing upon Feliciano.

The Italian yelped, throwing up his hands in the defense as Gilbert threw another fist at him... only to have it caught in the palm of another.

He looked up to see his brother staring back at him, blue eyes cold like chips of ice.

"Knock it off." Ludwig said, coldly.

"Stop it - let go! Let go!" Prussia yelled. "Let go of me! Please! Please, you have to-"

He sank to his knees.

"Please, please, oh, _God_."

And the room became utterly silent, as the nations watched the Prussian man cry.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, yes! I know it's not what you wanted - but, you can use her.. as a test subject o - or f- for the dogs! Yes, they have been hungry for awhile -"

"It is not your place to decide what I do with hostages, now is it?"

"No, Doctor, please forgive me."

Footsteps neared, leaning over the unconscious nation. The Doctor wrinkled his nose like he smelled something foul.

"She's _plain." _he said, more to himself. "Pretty, but still as plain as ever. I like the Texan better."

The Assistant shuffled his feet nervously.

"From what we've seen, they seem to have the same personality, though Alexa is _much _more outgoing-"

"SHUT UP!" the Doctor roared, throwing a hand up in frustration. "I never asked you to speak!"

The Assistant's thin lips trembled, and his hand began to throb again. The wound was still bleeding from the cut and it was making him nervous the way the dogs were looking at it.

"Though," the Doctor continued, his voice just as calm as earlier like he had never yelled. "She's not bad."

He lifted her bangs with his hand and smirked at the clear face below him. High cheeks bones, long eye lashes that rested on the slightly pinked cheeks, not very full lips but still nice -yes, she was definitely pretty and could be considered beautiful - with a little work of course. It seemed that life didn't think her to be either so it just set her in between.

_"Too bad," _he thought. _"That I have to get _rid _of her. She's quite lovely."_

The Assistant inserted the IV into the unconscious Nation that was strapped securely to the lab table. His Boss was stringing curse words together over his newly charred computer, it had been blown apart with a makeshift bomb. Noemi hasn't yet stirred but that would work in the Doctor's favor. Though now he almost had to start his research over again, the computer has held most of the research and now it was partially on fire.

The Assistant said nothing as he drew a blood sample from Noemi's arm. Maybe the answers they sought for was in their blood. Speaking of blood the dogs were still watching him from their Master's side, the nervous feeling had yet to subside as well.

"You're assistance is no longer needed."

"I do not understand sir..." The Assistant was shocked at the Doctor's words.

"I mean that you are now have no use to me. Now you're dog food."

"No... No. NOOOOOO!"

The room was filled with pained screams, snarls, and the sickening sounds of flesh being ripped apart. The screams came to a sudden stop when one of the dogs clamped it's jaw down on the Assistant's throat. Blood started to spray across the room as the Assistant's eyes began to dull and become lifeless.

"Now we can get some business done."

The dogs left a pile of bloody bones and torn skin next to the still unconscious Noemi Novak.


	18. Chapter 18

_"So you mean to tell me, you've never loved me? That my love for you is meaningless?"_

_"Yes, did you really think that anyone would want you? That anyone would want to love you? No one will ever love you. In reality no one wants you around; you're plain and ordinary. Eventually everyone will ignore you as you fade into the background. Why don't you just disappear so that I won't have to see your horrible face anymore." Feliciano's eyes were cold, something that was a rare sight. "Our friendship means nothing, it never has and it never will." His harsh words stung Alexa's heart and tears filled her eyes._

_"Why are you? You...you aren't the Feliciano Vargas I know! Who are you?!" The Italian reached out and slapped her heard, causing her to fall backwards._

_"Wake up! I am me! No one wants you around and you make me sick! You're useless and will never amount to anything no matter how hard you try! I was just using you!" Insult after insult shot out of his mouth, slowly chipping away Alexa until she completely broke down and let her tears fall freely._

Back in the safe room Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano stayed awake while the rest went to sleep. On her bed Alexa curled herself into a fetal position as the tears in her dream fell from her eyes uncontrollably.

Feliciano rolled over his head his eyes boring into Alexa's back. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, the distance between them was too great.

Slowly, he sat up before crawling beside her and laying a hand on her shoulder. immediately, she turned, eyes alert but puffy, cheeks red and stained with wet streams of tears.

"Alexa," he whispered, his voice hushed, so quiet that he barely heard himself. "Were you... crying?"

The Texan girl blinked, breathing in before sitting up, wiping her tears on her arm.

"No," she lied, and she could tell by the saddened expression on his face that he knew that she was lying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N- nothing, it's just-"

"Please, Alexa," he laid a hand over hers, and she felt her face heat up. "Tell me."

She paused, passing an eye to the other nations to make sure that they were all asleep, and she felt relief when she saw they were.

"This whole thing is just... messed up, Feli," she said. "Despite the stuff we know now, everything is just so confusing. I mean, why would that bastard want _me? _I'm nothing special, I'm just -"

She sighed, casting her eyes down to the hand that was still over hers. She didn't feel embarrassment anymore but only comfort.

"Feli, I just don't know what to do."

"Alexa," Feliciano was looking at her with an expression that she couldn't quite explain.

"Hm?"

She looked up at him and just at that moment, she felt his lips press against hers enveloping in a soft kiss.

For a moment, she was surprised, her eyes wide, only to slowly close as her hands moved up his arms to rest on his cheeks.

It was magical, and for the first time since they had been there, she was happy.


	19. Chapter 19

"This should do just fine."

The Doctor peered down at the Czech nation laid before him.

"You'll be just what I need: you'll get rid of those other nuisances and bring me _Alexa."_

"Alfred F. Jones you have no idea what you're doing." Alexa commented as she looked over the eccentric American's shoulder. "That's not the right mixture, you're going to blow us to high hell. Or at least you would if we weren't already here."

"Fine then you show me how to do it then." Alexa got to work on the small hand grenades. "Do you have any idea what this guy wants with you?"

"this guy could do anything he wants; clones, viruses, immortality, anything he wants. All because he thinks that I' not supposed to exist and it's true. The time period from when I became a State to when I became independent about ten years ago I wasn't supposed to exist at all." The Texan was so frustrated because of the lack of answers that her old battle scars started to hurt.

"There was that one time during the Civil War..."

"You mean that one time I shot your glasses? You know that was only for symbolic reason for me...leaving... Alfred that's it."

"What's it? You're not going to shoot my glasses again are you?!"

"What? No! The reason that I was still around from the civil war till now was because I left you. Then joined the Confederacy and rejoined you while still under the agreements of the treaty that were put in place when I 'became a State'!" Alexa had became excited with her train of thought, finally understanding something since coming here.

"I don't quite follow..."

"I'll put it in terms of stupid. Due to us signing the treaty and the limitations of that, I was never a State to begin with. I was still a Republic that took the title of a State and received aid from your Government." The American seemed confused but slowly understood. "We had not only the world but ourselves convinced that I wasn't who I was. Holy crap self discovery is weird." Alfred proceeded to fully understand what she had meant.

"So now that we know that, what does this guy still plan to do?"

"Oh I have no idea, world domination like every other cliché villain? In all honesty I have no idea what he wants from me and it scares me, it really does. You know that a lot of things don't really scare me but this place terrifies me Alfred."

"Well gather your courage because you're going with us to save Noemi..."

_"You can't; that's insane!"_

Blue eyes widened, dark hands clamped onto the small shoulders.

The Czech girl's stare did not falter as she looked into that of her Slovakian brother's piercing eyes.

"I'm not going to let them invade me like the others. I want to make a difference." she said, firmly.

"We can fight against them. We'll have respect in the long run, we might even be able to ally with-"

"No!" his voice was hoarse, as he pulled away, nearly staggering. "It'll be suicide. There's no way we can fight against the Germans - it's impossible."

"We haven't even tried!"

"There's no way we our military can compete against theirs; in case you've forgotten, we are merely farmers!"

Czech glared at her brother hard.

"You're a coward."

His hand flew up, slamming against her cheek so hard she fell, her hand over the red stinging of her cheek. Her green eyes blazed with fury as Slovakia glowered down at her.

"You mustn't be stupid." he said, his voice dangerously low. "It'll get you killed."

"We're Gypsies," she said, defiantly. "We were already doomed in this - we should at least attempt to defend ourselves."

Before he could answer, she was up on her feet, and already heading for the door.

She was dizzy and her body was numb. She was barely aware she was even walking down the dark tunnel, the dogs following wearily by her side.

The memory was dim in her mind, and she pushed it away. Memories weren't any good now. She felt her body was cut in half - her mind altered like a Gemini.

Half of her, the more powerful side, wanted to see the red splash on the wall, feel the warm stickiness paint her skin, smell the familiar coppery scent she knew as blood.

The other half hated the first, and only wanted to get out of this wretched ordeal. But that side was weak, a small candle within her whose flame was about to go out.


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright we're going to split into two groups. Alexa, Arthur, Feliciano, Ludwig, and I are going after Noemi. Everyone else is going to stay here and gather what they can. We're getting off this floor as soon as possible." Alfred laid out a map on the wooden table and Alexa started making an escape route.

"When you guys gather the supplies head down this hallway, there will be a room for you to wait. Don't leave the room until we get there, when we meet back up we will grab the supplies and run to this stairwell." Alexa brought a new map onto the table. "This room here," the Texas circled a seemingly large room that was labeled 'Training Room'. "Will be our new Headquarters. Once deemed safe we will form a recon team to check out the rooms here, here, and here." The slim brunette circled three locations on the map. 'Research Lab', 'Holding Cells', and 'Storage' were the next targets for investigation.

"In the Research Lap and Holding Cells we should find out more about what we're up against; strengths, weaknesses, everything. The more we know about our enemies the better the chance we have against them. In the storage area we'll find more medical supplies should anyone of us get hurt along the way. I have a bad feeling that we aren't going to deal with the dogs forever so we need to start training and getting ready for the worst." Alexa continued explaining the situation, her Army experience coming to light. She commanded like a General because she was one on the battle field, though that experience was some time ago. "Alright let's suit up guys, everyone else start packing." The slim brunette put her loaded guns back in their holsters before attaching two smaller handguns to her upper arms and strapping a handmade grenade to her leg. "Let's move out." Alexa moved to leave until her wrist was caught by a soft hand.

"Be safe..." The Italian muttered while holding a gun.

"You'll be there to protect me Feliciano, now let's go save our friend."

-Alexa's POV-

I lead the group of five down the silent hallway, the feelings of determination coursed through my veins. That bastard took my friend and threatened everyone else; for that he would pay and he would pay dearly.

"What do you plan on doing Alexa?" Arthur questioned while staring at the guns at her hips.

"I plan on putting a bullet in between this guy's eyes. No one screws with me and my friends without receiving hell."

I stopped walking when I spotted a figure down the hallway. The light from above was flickering and gave the person an eerie outline. Their face was shrouded in shadow since their head was tilted down. Judging by the thin frame 'they' turned to a 'she'.

"Noemi? Is that you?" I asked with a hand on my gun holster.

"Put the gun away Alexa, you don't need it." Her voice was monotone and emotionless.

"How did you get away from the Doctor?" I asked with a tint of worry in my voice.

"He let me go Alexa, pure and simple." My eye caught something silver clutched in her small hand.

"W-where did you get that?"

"He gave it to me..."

Everything went in slow motion as she revealed her clouded eyes. The silver pistol was raised and a ringing engulfed my hearing. I felt a pain in my chest and bright red started to stain my tattered vest. The ringing in my ears got louder as the pain spread from my chest to the rest of my body. My vision faded to black as a mad smile took over Noemi's facial features.

-End Alexa's POV-


	21. Chapter 21

They all seemed to scream her name at once as both Feliciano and Alfred dived down to catch the falling Texan girl's body before it hit the ground.

She twitched, coughing, and desperately gasping for air as she tried to wrestle away from the two countries arms. It looked like she was having a seizure, with her eyes wide and her body having its spasms.

"Alexa!"

Feliciano tried to hold her close, to keep her from moving, but to no use. If anything, she was trying to get out of his grasps.

Ludwig immediately drew his gun aiming at Noemi's forehead, but a bullet to the knee sent him to the ground as well, and the effect was almost instant.

Burning - and a lot of it - but at the same time, some kind of strange itchiness like there were billions of ants crawling within his skin, biting into his muscles and veins.

He opened his mouth to scream, but the sound wouldn't come out, and he could hardly hear what was happening around him as his body began to twitch, and the taste of bile rose to his mouth.

He quickly threw himself onto his stomach as he threw up, unable to control at first, the pain of using his body in any way increasing.

Noemi held up the gun again, eyes dulled with no life in them, aiming it at Alfred who was now on his feet.

He dashed towards her and she pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzing past his ear as he quickly ran towards her in the zigzag pattern.

Arthur was behind him zooming off to the side to catch her from behind while Alfred threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, catching her off guard.

He felt her gasp, and she almost lost balance, but she quickly landed on her skillful feet, balancing her weight and his. The thought occurred to him that once, Ivan had mentioned that she was a skillful ballet dancer, but before he could think about that, he remembered the gun.

She raised the gun to his head, and instinctively, his hand closed in on her wrist, pulling it wildly up. They struggled, but her thin arms were no match to his strength and he managed to make her toss the weapon aside.

He tried to wrap her arm behind her back, but her fist (the other arm) came up, plunging into his cheek bone with such force, it almost knocked him over.

He thought he heard someone shout his name, but it was unclear, he didn't even feel the sharp prick in his shoulder or hear the familiar growls of the dogs as they neared. It was in the heat of battle, and he was going to win.

She somehow managed to lift her delicate feet and kick him in the chest where he doubled back, coughing, landing on his back.

It was then that he was aware that he was bleeding, and that there was a blade emerging from his back.

Arthur closed in on her, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling back as hard as he could. She coughed, her arms flying up in defense before landing on his face, dragging those sharp dagger - like nails down his cheeks drawing blood.

He switched positions immediately, managing to turn her around by her shoulder, where he threw her onto him, her weight heavy upon for a moment before she pulled herself together and began to kick writhe like a snake in his arms.

She wasn't getting anywhere, and he guessed by the look of things, she was out of dangerous weapons.

She was weak, even with whatever the Doctor gave her, unable to compete with that of the stronger nations.

He held her tight, like a mother holding her infant child at its birth, and when she began to scream in frustration and sank her teeth into his shoulder, he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, but did not cry out at the pain.

The growling was becoming closer and the dogs were near.

He saw Feliciano scramble for her gun where he held it - now almost broken - and a small vile labeled, "ANTIDOTE" slipped out.

Noemi screamed her fists slamming against his chest with tears running down her cheeks before looking at him in the eyes - for a moment with emotion - something he had in the eyes of a dying soldier on the battlefield - and said,

"Kill me. Kill me now. _Please."_

Arthur was shocked at her request, he couldn't kill her. She was not under her own control, she was not aware of what she had done. He couldn't kill her and he wouldn't. Suddenly Arthur remembered an impromptu lesson on acupuncture he had learned from Yao. He remembered being told about the different nerves and while some nerves did nothing, others could knock out a person completely. Using what little knowledge on the subject he had, Arthur jabbed a nerve at the base of Noemi's skull and she went limp in his arms.

"Well that's been taken care off..." The Englishman sighed, still on an adrenaline high. He would feel the pain of his wounds at a later time.

"Alexa! Come on, stay awake!" Both Alfred and Feliciano were kneeling over the fallen country. The American was trying to stop the bleeding wound while a frantic Italian held her hand. "She's losing too much blood!"

Alexa has become pale and her skin started to chill slightly. Once emerald green eyes that were filled with determination had faded in color, the life almost gone. She couldn't really see anymore and she could only hear muffled voices. The hand that gripped hers was tight and slightly shaking. She wanted to squeeze his hand but she felt cold and wanted to sleep. Alexa forced herself to smile before closing her eyes, giving in and letting go.

"Alexa come on! Now isn't the time to be givin' up!" Alfred exclaimed and scooped his sister up into his arms. "Feliciano you help Ludwig walk since he took a bullet to the knee. Arthur you carry Noemi, everyone should already be where we agreed to meet up by now." Al proceeded to bolt down the hallway, his only concern was to keep his sister alive. So much had already gone wrong and they were stuck in this mess because of him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take it with her death on his soul for the rest of forever. Feliciano wouldn't forgive him if she died either, would he blame Alfred or himself more?

Feliciano was very attached to Alexa, well really they were both attached to each other. Did they love each other? They should be ashamed for making it so obvious! The Italian had a very intensive mafia background that rarely came to light. However with recent events in hand it wouldn't be a surprise if he went bat shit crazy or just breaks down emotionally. If Alexa dies then there will be revenge and blood will be spilt, it's almost grantee.

The group met up with the others and even though they were concerned with the Texan's wellbeing, followed the plan she had set in place. Everyone hauled ass to a flight of nearly crumbling stairs. Each country went one at a time as to not over exert the staircase and have it potentially crumble from beneath them. Once everyone was on the next floor they ran to a large room that was labeled 'Training Room'. To be put simply they ran in, locked the door, and barricaded it. Arthur tied up Noemi to a chair with a bit of sturdy rope. He felt bad for having to do it but it was a precautionary measure in case she was still under this weird Doctor's mind control.

Matthew wrapped up Ludwig's injured knee and gave him a shot of a lovely pain medication cocktail. Alexa, however, was now laid out on what appeared to be a wrestling mat. Once tan skin was now pale and while with her lips acquiring a blue tinge. Yao pressed his middle and forefinger to her neck, holding it there for a few seconds he started to look concerned. He suddenly leaped up and laced his hands over her chest and started doing chest compressions.

"I felt her pulse but not it's gone, aru! Someone needs to come and breathe for her! I don't' care who just someone get over here!"

Apparently out of the group only Francis knew how to really do mouth to mouth, no lie he was certified. He did the breaths in the correct times and followed Yao's lead. Feliciano stood nearby with full view of what was going on. The entire room was silent apart from the attempt for save what could be the first death. Time seemed to drag on, the seconds felt like minutes and hours until eventually Yao sat up from his hunched over position.

"Is she...?" Alfred's voice cracked with worry until Yao shook his head.

"We tried but she's gone..."


	22. Chapter 22

~Alexa's POV~

At first everything was dark and painful, all I felt was pain. I wanted to scream but my throat was closed off, air could barely get into my lungs. Suddenly a force pressed against my chest as my head was lifted back and air was forced into my lungs between the pauses in pressure. All at once everything suddenly stopped; the breathing, the pressure, the pain, it all just suddenly stopped. My spirit felt light as I stood in the corner of the training room. I watched Yao and Francis attempt to give me a pulse but nothing would work. Time slowed down suddenly to a stop for me, something that happens when you die I suppose. I went over to Noemi, tied up to a chair and unconscious. I should feel angry, I should feel like this is her fault. But I didn't feel that way, I never really liked holding grudges. Gently my fingertips touched her cheek, if she could feel it I wouldn't know.

_I don't blame you..._

Hopefully she should get my message, I don't want her to believe she killed me. I knew that it wasn't her that pulled the trigger, she wasn't herself.

Next I went over to Feliciano, poor guy look like he was about to break down. There were a lot of things I wished I would tell him, there were a lot of things I wish I could have done. Getting married was one of them but now I can only tell him goodbye. I cupped the Italian's cheek and sadness washed over me, I didn't want to leave him.

_I love you, I love you so much Feliciano Vargas._

I closed my eyes and a breeze blew gently across my face. When I reopened my eyes I found I was laying in a grassy field. The grass itself was a vibrant green and when standing it reached my waist.

"Do you know where we are?" Standing beside me was a man with neat brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a bright white suit and looked to be in his mid 20's. "Do you remember this place?" He asked again, not turning to face me.

"This is Texas, before Antonio found me as a kid. I used to run around the empty fields and chase rabbits and deer for fun. At night I'd climb into trees and make constellations before falling asleep. But why are we here?"

"This place is one of your better memories, before someone found you and tried to mold you into something you were not. Before the war and before the debts, before independence and statehood."

"It was those wars that made me who I was, the people that raised me made me into who I am today. I'm not ashamed of the way I am today, but what's there to be ashamed of now? I'm dead..."

"Not exactly." He muttered and I turned to him once again. "Your time isn't up, I'm here to offer you a choice..."

~End Alexa's POV~

A silence filled the room once more and for a second, Alfred F. Jones wasn't sure he had heard that right. Swallowing hard to clear his throat, his lips formed the words he wanted to say but no sound came out. His heart was beating heavily, and that distant but familiar ticklish feeling that rose in his throat - the same one that came in his battle with Britain - came sliding up. A bead of sweat rolled down his paling skin, and when no one answered his silent question, he felt the dread set in.

Yao's saddened expression deepened.

"I'm sorry -"

Alfred ran forward, grabbing the Chinaman by the collar of his short and throwing up against the wall.

"What do you mean _she's dead?" _he demanded, teeth bared like an animals. "There's no way! S -she's still alive, she's just sleeping! Yes, that's it - she was always a heavy sleeper - kinda like Hercules- but she's not dead there's no way she's-"

"Alfred!"

The American was yanked roughly back and spun around to stare at the face of Germany. "Grab a hold of yourself! You mustn't lose-"

A furious fist was flung forward riding into the cheek of the German who staggered back. Alfred leaped forward only to be held back by France and Canada.

"Get a hold of yourself!" France yelled, struggling with the writhing American.

"Calm down!" Canada managed.

"No, no! Let me go! She's not dead! She's not! You're lying she's-"

And on the chaos went, the other nations whispering abruptly to one another, yelling, screaming, panicked - except for one - one who stood in the corner with his brown eyes wide, staring at the body of Alexa.

He took a step forward, a slow step, his eyes never leaving the body that was laid upon the bed, skin pale, lips like rubies giving one the impression of a sleeping princess.

"She's only sleeping - under a spell." he whispered.

He had heard her - _felt her. _She hand on his cheek, her voice saying something... something he couldn't hear but knew. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there - he felt her presence.

"Like the old stories - I just have to wake her up."

_"I love you."_

He stopped at her bedside, looking down upon her beautiful form.

_"I love you so much, Feliciano Vargas."_

The room seemed to grow silent as all eyes flew to him. He heard someone shout his name, but the voice was distant - echoing in his mind for a second before fading away into nothingness.

_I just have to wake her up..._

By instinct, he bent slowly over, lower and lower, his face edging towards hers, until his lips rested upon hers, and he could only wish that she would awaken.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean you're giving me a choice? Am I dead or am I alive?!" Alexa demanded from the man beside her.

"You have forgotten what you are, you are a Country. Countries do not die you idiot."

"Then what's going on?!" The Texan was getting impatient as the man lit a cigarette and took a drag from it.

"You're body has shut down; you aren't breathing, your skin is pale, and your pulse is so weak it can't be felt by normal means. This happens to all Countries when they are severely injured, it is a condition you never know you have since you forget about it when you wake up. This is your second time here." The well dressed reaper took another drag after flicking off some ash.

"When was the last time?"

"1836, I believe."

"The Alamo... A thirteen day siege that killed all but two people. All I remember now is the pain of the soldiers and the smell of gunpowder." The Reaper finished his cigarette and tossed it away. "Hey, don't start a fire with your filthy habit."

"Says the girl that feeds her friends 'beef' stew when it is really rattle snake, rabbit, or some other small animal."

"Yeah well, what they don't know won't hurt them." The man rolled his eyes at the young woman's logic.

"While you are here you will experience what is happening around you. You will have your sense of smell, hearing, and touch; taste and sight ruin the experience. If I am needed I will appear, until them farewell."

The reaper disappeared as did the field Alexa was standing in, leaving her in eternal darkness. Her speech was useless and no amount of force could help with the problem.

_This must be what the Reaper meant, since I'm 'dead' I can't speak. Now that I think about it, I wonder if this is what being in a coma is like._

"She's not dead! She's not! You're lying she's-"

Alexa tried to drown out the sounds of frantic yelling as it hit her all at once. There was so much going on at one time that it was a sensory overload. Just as sudden as the yelling started, silence fell over the room. A slight pressure appeared against Alexa's lips and she blushed, remembering the warmth of Feliciano's kiss earlier.

_Feliciano, I'm alright. Please wait for me..._

Ludwig placed a comforting hand on the Italian's shoulder when he pulled away from the deceased girl.

"She's gone Feliciano..." The Italian sighed and lay a hand upon her bruised cheek, her skin was cold as ice. "Instead of mourning her, she'd want you to take this guy down. By any means necessary..." A slight groan pulled the Nation's attention away from Alexa's body to the tied up Noemi.

"Looks like she's waking up, who wants to tell her that Alexa is dead?" Francis spoke and everyone looked to Arthur since he was already at her side.

"Noemi, can you hear me? Listen we...we have some bad new love." Arthur put a hand on her cheek as Noemi opened her eyes. "Listen, Alexa has passed on... She died a little while ago..."

Fingers drummed against the rusty, metal desks, screens blazing in the darkness of the room, making the brown eyes throb behind the glasses, but the man didn't care.

His jaw was clenched so tightly his gums began to ache under the pressure, and it took all his might to keep from grinding his teeth together. His hand found the needle that sat beside him, filled with the strange neon liquid, and he raised the tip to his blue veins that popped from his pale skin, but stopped short.

Did he really want to do this so soon? No, he couldn't. It's too earlier; he shouldn't use such drastic measures until a disaster. They were weak, and he was taking them too lightly. No, that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all.

He set the needle aside again.

It was a bad idea to turn one of them against the others. The bitch ended up killing his most precious experiment, the whole reason why he allowed them into the lab. He would make her suffer, but not yet. He had to deal with the other's first.

They were becoming destructive, and it wouldn't take them long to stumble upon something..._dangerous._

The Doctor leaned back in his seat, observing the nations through the small, cracked screen as they all surrounded the body of Alexa.

"Perhaps," he thought. "Perhaps I can get her back. She can still be mine, but-"

His eyes turned to the brunette with the noticeable curl that seemed to stand out from the rest of his hair and then to the blonde with the unusually massive eyebrows.

"But, Feliciano Vargas will have to bring her to me, and then, dear Arthur can set to work."

The Doctor swiveled to the dogs that sat patiently by his side.

"Fetch the Czech girl; she may still be of some use to us."

A wide grin spread across the face, seeming even more sinister in the glow of the screens.

"There is much work to be done here, so we begin quickly..."


	24. Chapter 24

"You shouldn't worry Lovino, I'm sure that everyone is alright." The Spaniard spoke to his Italian friend as he watched him pace in front of the large chain link fence in front of the meeting hall, cell phone clenched tightly in his hand.

"Shut up! Something isn't right and you know it! No one is answering their phones and you know Alexa always answers me calls!" Lovino shouted back at Antonio. "How are you not worried?!"

"Because Alexa knows how to take care of herself and everyone else around her. She taught you a couple of 'lessons' when you were kids, remember?" The vein in Lovi's neck seemed to get bigger by the second.

"Once! She punched me once and it didn't even fucking hurt!"

"Ella te hizo llorar..." {She made you cry...}

"Shut up you bastard! Screw it I'm climbing the fence and breaking in!" The impatient Italian scaled the chain link fence and jumped onto the other side. "Get over here!" Spain gave Lovino a look before opening the gate and walking through.

"It wasn't even locked Lovi."

"I hate you so much!"

"They're here but they aren't _here_." Antonio muttered to himself as he looked at the destroyed meeting room.

"You really are as stupid as you look, you know that?" Lovino stated while looking down the holes in the floor. "Looks like everyone fell through the floor, strange it looks like it's a one-way drop to a basement floor."

"How observant of you Lovi."

"Shut up, jumping down might end up getting our legs broken so we'll have to find a rope or something to go down most of the way. Start looking you bastard."

After some yelling in a mix of Spanish and Italian the duo managed to find a rope and tied it to a sturdy floorboard. They both began their decent into the darkness below them. After an undetermined about of time they had reached the end of the rope and had to fall a few feet before landing in a hallway after falling out of a air vent. The hallway itself was dimly lit and B2 was painted in white against the wall, blood splatter covered the walls and the air was filled with the smell of copper and iron.

"I get the feeling we aren't alone. Let's find a room, we shouldn't stay out in the open for too long." Antonio suggested and approached a room that wasn't far down the hallway, pressing his ear against the door he could hear voices from the other side. "They're in here but I can't understand what they're saying..." Lovino pushed the Spaniard out of the way and kicked the door in roughly. The shocked faces of the other Countries greeted them before they walked in and locked the door behind themselves.

"Do you people have any fucking idea how worried we were?! We thought you all had randomly disappeared!" Lovino went on a rant as Antonio's eyes fell on a bound Noemi with slightly clouded eyes and a sheet that covered a body on the bed. "Not even Alexa answered my calls! Where is the bitch anyway?" Feliciano took hold of his brother's hand and looked over to the covered body. A shock shot up Lovino's spine as the truth started to settle in his mind, he brought his hand up and held Feliciano's head to his shoulder gently.

"Se ne è andata..." The younger brother muttered into the fabric of the elder's jacket, his tears falling freely. {She's gone...}

"Lei non vorrebbe che tu pianga..." {She wouldn't want you to cry...}

"Io l'amavo..." Lovino sighed and continued to hold his brother as he silently sobbed into his uniform. {I loved her...}

"Lo so..." {I know...}

"And who did this?! Who the _fuck _was the bastard who did this?!" Lovino shrieked, turning viciously around, his eyes meeting every nation in the room. "I'll fucking kill the person who-"

Two hands landed on the Italian's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, and when those fiery brown eyes looked up, they stared into that of Spain's.

"Lovino... _please..."_

_"_No! Whoever did this will suffer, and I'm going to-"

"It was her," Russia spoke up, pointing a gloved finger towards the Czech girl bound to the chair. "She was the one to do it. Surprising,_ da?"_

~Czech's POV~

The first thing to cross my mind when I had awoken was the striking migraine that struck my brain seeming as though there was some kind of vicious, bloody battle being fought up there. Of course, after I had blinked a few times, and took in my surroundings for a moment, exactly four more questions flew to mind in addition to the first:

What was going on?

Why am I bound to practically the teeth with extremely strong rope that would only be used for POW's?

Why was everyone looking so sad?

[and, most importantly] WHY WAS LOVINO CRYING?!

Of course, when the first question had slipped out from between my lips in a croaky voice much like a frogs, everyone's attention was on me, and none of them were friendly about it. Many deadly glares were shot at me, and I frankly didn't understand why.

From between the bodies of people who, for some reason, hated me at the moment, I caught a glimpse of something white, but my vision of it was quickly cut off as an angry, tear - stricken Lovino came before me with anger in his eyes.

"And you tell me, you dirty little -"

He barely finished his sentence as what I thought to be a fist was about to come crashing my way. I flinched, curling up as much as I could from my position only to have the angry Italian held back by Spain. I had barely noticed the protective arms of England wrapped around me, shielding me from the-would-be-blow-to-the-face and I didn't have time to feel flattered over it either.

"W-what are you doing?!" I stammered, a bit shaken up.

"Keep away from her!" England yelled threateningly. "She didn't mean to do it! She was being controlled!"

"Controlled? W -what do you mean-"

"She killed her!" Lovino was crying again.

"Arthur, what does he mean?" I turned to Arthur.

Feliciano was trying to comfort his brother, tears of his own sliding down his cheek.

"_Arthur."_

And that's when the small group parted, and Russia pulled the white back, revealing the paled lifeless face of Alexa.

"You took out your gun and shot her. Now she is dead." Russia said, the expression on his face more happy then grim or angry.

"Oh," I managed, a feeling of dread filling me. "Oh... no... _Bůh smiluj se nade mnou_. {God have mercy upon me}"

And if I could at that moment, I would've crossed myself.


	25. Chapter 25

~Alexa POV~

_No! You can't accuse her like that, it wasn't her fault! I hate being dead or in a coma or whatever! Hey Reaper! Reaper!_

"There is no need for you to yell Alexa, what is it you need?"

_There has to be something I can do! Can't I do that whole spirit-body separation thing and control electronics?!_

"You can, however it will take longer for your body to recover. You might not be able to be heard or felt by anyone unless they are sensitive to the spiritual world. Every time you interact with electronics you will use energy, you will only have a limited amount of energy and once you use it all you will be forced back into your body. You will also be forced back in if your body has finished healing itself, you will wake up without knowing any of what you've experienced so I suggest keeping notes. Any questions? No? Have a good time."

I felt the familiar light feeling that came as I split from my body. I smiled as I watched Feliciano and Lovino sit by the bed where by body lay. Kiku was showing them how to make different origami flowers out of journal pages that had been ripped out from the books in the Staff Room from the floor below. I frowned when I saw my body; someone pulled my hair out of its ponytail so now my hair was sprawled out on the bed, the bruises from earlier fights were apparent on my face, the white sheet that came up to my collar bone now had splotches of blood on it. My small hands were folded neatly on my stomach over the bloody sheet and the paper flowers decorated the bed around me. It look like it was Sleeping Beauty inspired.

"Thanks for trying to make me look beautiful guys…" No matter how loud I tried to speak my voice came only as just a whisper. The room was somewhat silent; most were murmuring amongst themselves, Arthur was with Noemi, Matthew was going around and tending to everyone's wounds, Alfred was taking out his frustrations on an old punching bag (it was a training room after all). Antonio was sitting on a bed a few feet away from the bed my body rested on. He and Alfred appeared to be taking it the hardest, however I could see through the cheerful façade Feliciano was putting up. He was hurting deeply but it was almost like he and Lovi knew I was standing beside them. I smiled when Feliciano placed one of his own flowers in the gap between my hands; his hand rested on top of mine a few seconds longer than I thought it would before he laid his head down on the bed. His shoulders shook from his silent tears as his older brother placed a gentle hand on his back. "I'll be back you two…you'll see me soon…" I smiled as I started phasing through the floor, appearing in a hallway. "Bottom floor; zombie dogs, deadly viruses, and rejected Christmas decorations. Let's see, that lab should be around here somewhere."

I floated down the hall silently, it must have been a few hours or a day after my death and about a week since we dropped in. Soon everyone would be passing out from exhaustion one way or another, my guess was that it was nighttime right about now anyway. I passed a dog that it looked up at me before it started to growl, I stopped and turned to hit with a hard glare. Upon seeing my glare the dog froze and leaned it's head down with a whine and with whatever was left of its tail between its legs. This made me smirk.

"Your so called 'Master' is no longer your Master. You will act as a messenger that if any of your kind attacks me or any of my friends their death will be more painful than any you have experienced. I am your Master, now go."I watched as the dog ran off to do its duty. "Controlling the bottom tier of the pyramid will only get us so far, I need to figure out what The Doctor is planning."

"Business transaction, floor plans, agendas; come on where is the important stuff? I need to get inside this guy's head." After hacking into The Doctor's main computer , using about half of my energy to get past all the pass code locks and such, I was now browsing through all his personals. "How many computers down this even have?! Once I find what I need I'm so going to erase all this crap. Wait what's this?" The dogs that were laid on the floor looked at me, not bothering to get us as I read through the files. "_Once the virus is released in the air nothing can stop it from spreading to every living organism, spreading thought the entire world in a matter of days._ Oh my God, this guy is going to be a Bioterrorist and he's got the world in the palm of his hand. If he isn't stopped the entire world could be killed! But how do I…cell phones!" I smiled and concentrated on sending the information to Alfred's cell phone, knowing he would have no problem viewing the documents. I suddenly felt weak and something started pulling at my consciousness. "N-no! I still have some energy left! I-is it…?" I turned to the dogs quickly as I began to fade. "Remember what I told you! I am your Master! When any of you see me you will obey my command without hesitation!"

My spirit was pulled back into my body and a rush of pair entered my lungs as my heart began to pound in my chest. It seemed that I had to remember how to breathe correctly and it was painful in the beginning. After a few slow breaths the pain started to ease and I decided to try opening my eyes, all I could see were blurs. No definite shape and everything was dark. No memory it also seemed, the last thing I remembered was that I was shot by Noemi , everything up till now was like a dreamless sleep. Remembering that I had gotten shot the pain from the wound throbbed in my chest. Despite my throat being dry I forced myself to speak in a painfully hoarse whisper.

"F-Feli…ci…ano…"


	26. Chapter 26

~Noemi POV~

Red eyes stare ahead at the wall before it, and tears run down reddened cheeks. That would be a pretty accurate description of how I was feeling at the moment. In case you haven't realized, I was crying, and I was crying a lot. The last I had cried this much was the Second World War, and that was quite awhile ago mind you.

I couldn't believe that I could've done something so awful. I had murdered someone in cold blood. Texas, the Lone Star Republic, was murdered by the poor Eastern European nation who can barely make a living in this big ugly world.

Everyone was asleep, trying to muster as much energy as they could. I had been silently crying in the corner, my arm constantly running up against my eyes. I had gotten some awful stares from some of the other nations. Like I was an animal. Like I wasn't human. Like I was a _monster._

I sat up, choking down sobs that could potentially wake up the others, before stumbling out of the room, closing the door behind me. The tunnel was dark and I knew it was dangerous, but I still stood there, letting myself weep out loud.

I couldn't hold it any longer, and it needed to be let out.

I didn't hear the door open behind me, so when two arms wrapped around me, I had jumped. Spinning myself around, I saw it was only Arthur. He seemed to be the only one who didn't see me for the sin I had just committed.

"Oh, I was just," I began, wiping my tears away. There was no need to lie. It was obvious, and he seemed to know it too.

"You shouldn't cry, Noemi," he whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was the one who held the gun. I've injured you guys and I've killed Alexa." I couldn't help but think of this as some kind of cheesy soap opera as I said this, but it just came out… and really, it was the only thing I could say. It was the truth after all.

He shook his head, and (almost spontaneously) he pulled me close, his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

My nose crashed into his shoulder and my eyes stared at the closed door behind him, wide with shock.

I couldn't quite hug him back, my arms suddenly too weak to wrap around him, but just as quickly as the hug began, it ended, and we were standing the way were, only with his hands on my shoulders.

"We will get revenge on the bastard." He said.

"O-of course." I agreed, my voice a bit shaky. "Can we… we should start now. We can't allow him to continue with us?"

It came out more of like a question – like I was unsure – but still he nodded in understanding.

"Yes."

"… Arthur,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled warmly – a smile I would have never thought the Brit to be able to do. His hands fell on my cheeks, the fingers burying themselves within my hair.

"Of course." He said. "Anything… for you."

Alfred sat up in the darkness of the room, he had woken up after Arthur and Noemi came back from their moment in the hall. He was looking though his phone at messages he had received from both Alexa and his boss. Alexa had been stern about her concerns and his boss was fixated on doing the meeting in this place more than Alfred was. He wondered if his boss knew the dangers of what lurked here.

"I doubt it..." Alfred muttered to himself, careful not to wake the sleeping Canadian next to him. They all had been asleep for a few hours but it would be more still before everyone would be able to fight again. At the moment though Alfred didn't care what happened to Noemi, to him she was the person that murdered his sister and though the eye-for-an-eye rule would be best. "But Alexa wouldn't want that...she wouldn't blame her." He jumped when his phone beeped and a message appeared saying that he was reviving a word document from an unknown sender. "How can I be getting this? We don't have signal here..." Alfred waited for the file to download completely before opening it. "W-what is this...?"

_After many years of testing on both humans and animals alike it is almost complete. The virus will cause all who are infected to fall under my control until they wither and die. All offspring created by a pair of infected will be immune to the virus however, a slight kink in the DNA. However I am still missing a key variable, a host to spread the disease. Insects don't last long enough and it would be too much trouble to train a bunch of stupid birds. I need a way for the virus to spread in the air. Once the virus is released in the air nothing can stop it from spreading to every living organism, spreading thought the entire world in a matter of days. There is another problem though, I am not immune to the virus. The embodiments of the Countries are however. This fact interests me, even more so the Texan girl. She shouldn't be alive and yet she still exists, I believe that with enough research on this girl Alexa. I will found my way into not only immunity but also immortality. Before anything can progress I must get my hands on her, one way or another._

"So that's what he wanted with her..." The American thought aloud before he turned to look at Alexa's body. Strange it seemed that her chest was slowly rising and falling, that couldn't have been possible though. "The dead don't breathe, must be grief or something." Wait are her eyes opening?

"F-Feli...ci..ano..." Her voice was a hoarse whisper but it was loud enough to be heard in the silent room.

"S-she...she's alive...? A-Alexa?"

"B-Big...Brother...?" She asked and Alfred jumped up and ran over to her.

"You're alive!" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, knocking the Italian brothers awake from their sleeping position next to her. "You're alive..." He repeated at first not believing it.

"I-it hurts..." Alexa groaned as the Italians stood up, shocked and she looked at them. Her eyes slightly hazed over. "Feliciano...".

**Holy crap apparently it takes 6 months of work to make 26 chapters! All reviews are highly appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27

"She's alive"

It seemed everyone had woken up with the commotion, instantly alert, eyes red, and arms reaching for the nearest weapon. Though, when the eyes rested on the figure on the bed, paled, but breathing, everyone was almost overjoyed.

"F- Feliciano?" Alexa managed, and Feliciano (along with Lovino) were immediately by her side.

"Y-you're okay!" they both breathed, each grabbing a hold of her pale hands. She smiled weakly.

"You should know I wouldn't let myself go down that easily." she said, quietly. It seemed that even speaking was a heavy task.

"Of course not! You're my little sis after all. You're Texas - the Lone Star Republic. You're strong." The American nation had to wipe his eyes while muttering that something flew into his eyes.

"Yeah." Alexa whispered, turning her green eyes to her brother.

The crowd parted and Noemi stepped up, her lower lip slightly trembling. She had cried out all of the tears she could moments earlier, leaving her with a weird headache and a runny nose.

Her hands were folded together neatly, as if in prayer as she approached the Texan state.

"O-oh, A-Alexa," she managed, trying to keep from crying. "I-I'm so very - I thought I had-"

She buried her face in her hands, unable to keep the salty tears from flowing. She sobbed and sobbed, her cheeks reddening. The sadness and regret filling her.

Alexa watched he friend cry guilty tears, or at least she tried. even with the lights turned on her vision was still terrible and could be compared to opening your eyes underwater. basically everything was cloudy but Alexa could recognize the different voices and characteristics, like Feliciano and Lovino's curl's and Alfred's voice. Her eyes were now also a duller green then the vibrant emerald green they once were.

"Why are you crying?" She asked with a raspy voice, it felt like there was a weight on her chest that got heavier with each word.

"I-I'm so...I'm so sorry!" Noemi shouted as she collapsed next to the bed. "I took my gun and shot you! It was all my fault you died!"

"Look at me...does it look like I'm dead? Am I not breathing? Can you not hear me speak to you...?" Alexa had to pause and take a few breaths. "You...were being controlled. You couldn't control your body... You didn't pull the trigger Noemi...that asshole the Doctor did..." Alexa started breathing heavily but continued to speak. "This guy is up to s-something, I know he i-is... If you must f-feel guilt then take revenge on the Doctor a-as well... Kill him because h-he killed me..." Arthur lead Noemi away from Alexa to discuss their next plan of action while Feli and Lovi tended to the Texan, she smiled at them. "Hey there Lovi..."

"You stupid...do you know how worried I was? I was waiting for you to come home with my stupid little brother. I waited and waited for a text message, a phone call, anything to tell me you were alright!" Fresh tears welled up in the Italian's eyes as he grasped her hand. "When I finally found you after worrying so much you...you were...!" Lovino embraced the weak girl in the bed, one arm was wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand held her head to his shoulder as he sobbed.

"Lovi..." Alexa muttered as Feliciano held one of her weak hands.

"Don't you ever fucking leave us again you idiot!"

"While those three have their moment we need to figure out what we're going to be doing next." Alfred spoke with leadership as he gathered the countries around to set up a game plan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you everyone who has been reading this story! My friend Luka and I really appreciate it! Please don't be afraid to follow and review!**

It was groups again. This time, everyone would be in two groups.

Noemi, Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, Alexa, & Francis in one group, and the rest of the members in another.

China had drawn a layout of the places they had already visited (with the help of Alexa of course) which set everyone on their way.

Each member carried whatever medicines and bandages they could find in their pockets or belts before they left, using poles or weapons that had already brought with them.

They were ready to fight. They were ready to die if they needed to.

Both Italians clung on to Alexa, helping her stand and walk down the musty, dark tunnels.

Noemi kept close to England, who, very, carefully, slid his hand in hers. She blushed a bit, surprised, but allowed her fingers to entwine with his. She hoped no one else would notice - she was very reserved when it came to such private matters.

"Are you okay, Alexa?" Noemi inquired.

Alexa nodded meekly, managing to pull off a smile.

"Of course, I-I'll be just fine."

"Shut up," Lovino interrupted. "Talking will only make you weaker. Just stay quiet, okay? You can't get hurt again."

"You won't be hurt again." Feliciano corrected his voice serious."I won't allow it."

Antonio smiled flashing France a secret message through his eyes.

"It's nice, isn't it, Francis?" he said.

"Yes it is," Francis smiled. "Love is a wonderful thing."

A low growl reverberated off the walls of the dark hallways and the sound caused Alexa to stop walking. Well, she couldn't really walk at all so she was being dragged for the most part by Feliciano and Lovino. Honestly without them she'd still be back in the bed she woke up in.

"Keep walking Alexa, come on let's go." Lovino tried to make her keep moving as Noemi turned to face the trio in the back of the small group. The Texan looked over her shoulder at the pack of dogs behind them. The animals growled lowly as they started closing on the group from both sides.

"Well this is bad…" Antonio commented to himself as Feliciano tightened his grip on Alexa's waist. The pack parted and a slightly larger dog approached the frightened nations, well more or less it approached Alexa. "That must be the pack leader."

Alexa watched as the large dog eyes her closely with an inspecting eye, which wasn't all that hard since it only had one eye. Both Italian's held their grips on the Texan as she slipped her arm off Feliciano's shoulder and held it out to the dog.

"You bloody idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" Arthur scolded and moved to grab Alexa's wrist but was stopped by Noemi. Alexa flinched a little as the dog sniffed her hand, it had breath cold as ice and Texas noticed the multiple scars on the dog's body from years of violence.

"You've been h-hurt so much…"Alexa muttered quietly as and moved to pet the dog's head, the rest of the dogs no longer on the defensive seeing their leader relax.

"I don't know what's going on but it looks like we don't have to worry about the dogs anymore as enemies." Francis spoke softly as Noemi released her hold on Arthur's hand, something that the entire group noticed despite how much it didn't want to be. The Czech girl pulled out a roll of bandages and nervously held it out to the leader.

"Do you think you can find us some more of these?" She spoke softly and the dog looked up at Alexa, a dog tag now apparent on a worn collar.

"Do it Ranger…" Alexa commanded and the dog nodded before sniffing the roll of bandages and any other medical supplies the group had and the rest of the dogs set out on a search.

"Where did you come up with Ranger?" Antonio asked his sister as she wrapped her arm around Feliciano's shoulders again for support.

"T-that's what his dog tag said…" The young Republic stuttered slightly and she groaned when she lost what little strength in her legs she had.

"H-hey! Alexa now's not the time to get weak!" Lovi chided as the brothers set her gently against the wall. She was breathing heavily and had a hand on her chest as blood started to leak from her bandaged wound. "Y-you're bleeding!"

"We need to change her bandages…" Noemi went to take off Alexa's shirt but stopped and turned to the rest of the men. "A little privacy please!" Arthur dragged Francis and Antonio down the hallway but where still in earshot while Feliciano and Lovino simply turned their backs to the girls.

"Thank you…"

"La smetti di parlare già?!" Lovino scolded while turning around to face his injured lover girlfriend but blushed a bright red and turned back around when he saw she wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. {Will you stop talking already?!} "I don't remember that tattoo…" He muttered, referring to the Italian flag tattoo that was newly placed on Alexa's right hip.

"Where's her tattoo?!" An exuberant Francis exclaimed down the hallway and Noemi rolled her eyes as she proceeded to change the dressing and bandages around Alexa's chest.

"It's not infected so that's good, usually I'd say that you get as much rest as possible but seeing our current situation…" Noemi trailed off slightly as she buttoned up her friend's shirt and turned to the pair of Italians. "She shouldn't even be walking; it's putting too much stress on her body." Arthur came back down the hall with a smirking Spaniard and Frenchman as Alexa pulled out a small book from her pocket.

"Is that your magic book?" Arthur asked as the Texan started flipping through the pages silently. "I bet you even choose to continue to learn Black Magic even though I told you not to." Alexa simply gave a small smile as a reply until a sound echoed down the hall. It was a growl but it wasn't one like the dogs had, it sounded much more…human.

"We have to get out of here…" Feliciano muttered and lifted Alexa onto his back, wrapping his arms around her legs to hold her up while her arms hung loosely around his neck. "Stay awake, alright?" She gave him a slight nod, her eyes only half opened as her head rested on his shoulder. Arthur grasped Noemi's hand again and the group started running down the hallway again, trying to escape their unseen chaser.

"That thing that Alfred got on his phone said that the Doctor didn't just test on animals, but on humans too right?" Noemi questioned as she kept up with Arthur's long strides.

"Most of the journals said that too, I found it strange that we had only seen the dogs until now." Arthur replied but came to a sudden stop. "We've been found…" Before the group stood a large group of human zombie like creatures, their skin had turned grey and most was falling off the bone. Some were missing entire body parts and were more gruesome than the dogs; most even carried weapons like rusted pipes. "It's a shame Alfred isn't here, he would have liked this situation." Arthur got his gun ready as everyone else also prepared for a battle.

"Lovino, you run with Feliciano. You'll still be able to protect Alexa if you manage to escape." Antonio commanded and Alexa clutched the front of Feliciano's uniform in a weak fist, she hated feeling weak and knowing she needed to be protected. She was supposed to be the one protecting, damn it!

With this the battle began, but it was a battle that was meant to be a loss. The hoard of zombies soon over powered the small group of Nations.

"Damn it! They just keep coming!" Lovino grunted as he fought back against the forces that slowly surrounded the group. One managed to break through the defenses and grabbed the back of Alexa's shirt and she screamed when she was roughly pulled off Feliciano's back and onto the cold floor roughly.

"Alexa!" Feliciano attempted to fight back but one by one the countries were knocked unconscious. The mindless zombies proceeded to drag the bodies back to their waiting Master, the Doctor.

He had smirked when he saw what his hoard had brought him; really they were much better than the dogs. The Doctor ordered the zombies to chain his prisoners to the wall in the other room where the shackles waited. On one wall was Alexa, chained by herself while everyone else was attached to the wall across from her. Simply put he intentionally left her to herself; he wanted to make a show out of her. Oh he was going to do things to her, right in front of those she loved. He was going to enjoy every last second of it too.


End file.
